Esto está mal
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Una noche de fiesta con los amigos, pasa algo entre Naruto y Sasuke una misión que les hará ver la realidad Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

Era de noche algunos de los aldeanos en esta hora estaba en sus casas descansando menos los mas jóvenes que estaban disfrutando de la noche, después de la guerra los ninjas mas jóvenes salían a divertirse cada sábado, pero ellos no eran los únicos si no otros ninjas de mas edad, iban a un lugar donde después de la guerra lo construyeron para despejarse y diversión, era como una discoteca, el lugar era de dos plantas, la planta baja era donde se servía las copas y sonaba la música a todo volumen para que bailaran, la segunda planta constaba de habitaciones donde las parejas o personas querían estar a solas para pasar a algo mas íntimo, en la planta baja se encontraban los amigos de Naruto, ya que al siguiente día ninguno tenía misión, todos ellos hablaban animadamente con unas copas de mas ya que hacia mas de tres horas que se encontraban en ese lugar, de repente llegó Naruto algo aturdido y con una mano en la cabeza ya que era uno de los que había bebido mas

-chicos-dijo Naruto algo nervioso-me voy a casa a descansar

-pero Naruto-dijo Kiba muy contento por lo bebido que estaba y le pasó un brazo por el cuello-la noche aún es muy joven, por que tanta prisa de repente

-me acordé que la vieja Tsunade debía decirme algo a primera hora de la mañana, y si llego tarde me matará-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa, los demás le miraron sin creerle y Kiba quitó la mano de su cuello para mirarlo extrañado

-donde está Sasuke?-dijo Sakura mirando a todos lados, Naruto se puso pálido por la mención del Uchiha

-seguro que se fue-dijo Chouji

-pero si él estaba mas bebido que Naruto y Kiba juntos-dijo Lee

-lo mas seguro que esté teniendo sexo con alguna chica-dijo Sai con una sonrisa

-siempre que venimos es el único que siempre liga con alguna chica-dijo Kiba enfadado y cruzando los brazos en su pecho y mirando a otro lado-no es justo, no se que le ven

-lo atractivo que es-dijo Ino con corazones en los ojos-seguro que es muy fogoso en la cama-miró a Sakura-verdad que si, frontuda

-lo que pasó la semana pasada entre él y yo fue fruto de la borrachera que teníamos-dijo Sakura

-que problemáticos sois todos-dijo Shikamaru con los ojos medio cerrar y Naruto seguía la conversación sin decir nada pero se le notaba el nerviosismo

-pero lo disfrutaste, verdad Sakura-dijo Ino con una gran sonrisa, la chica de pelo rosa se sonrojó y no dijo nada

-no se por que Sasuke se emborracha para llevarse a las chicas a la cama-dijo Chouji-si él sin estar borracho podría hacerlo

-puede que sea tímido-dijo Lee-aunque no lo creo

-puede que lo haga para quitarse malos pensamientos-dijo Sai como si nada y todos le miraron sin entender

-bueno-dijo Naruto con tristeza-me voy

-quieres que te acompañe, Naruto-dijo Kiba a punto de reírse-te ves tan mal, como si te fueran roto el corazón a pedacitos-el rubio solo lo miró con enfado

-nadie me ha roto el corazón-dijo Naruto enfadado-y puedo irme solo, me voy, nos veremos mañana chicos- y sin mas se fue, todos se quedaron en silencio cuando Naruto se fue y en ese momento llegó Sasuke con cara de frustración

-Uchiha bastardo te han roto el corazón-dijo Sai con una sonrisa, Sasuke le miró mal y sin decir nada, había silencio en el ambiente y muy incomodo, Lee se levantó para acercarse a Sasuke y le puso la mano en el hombro para hacerle sentar en el sofá

-auh-dijo Sasuke con cara de dolor

-te pasa algo Sasuke-dijo Kiba

-no sabía que te había dado tan fuerte-dijo Lee con preocupación

-lo que pasa es que …-dijo Sasuke pensativo y todos esperaban la respuesta-me caí y por eso me duele …

-el culo-dijo Sai sonriendo-no me digas que de vez de acostarte con una chica te has acostado con un chico y para postre tu has sido el que ha recibido-todos miraron a Sai asta Shikamaru que se estaba durmiendo para luego mirar a Sasuke que este tenía cara de sorpresa que rápidamente la transformo a su habitual expresión

-no te importa copia barata-dijo Sasuke levantándose del asiento-me largo

-si fueras aparecido unos minutos antes fueras acompañado a Naruto, no se le veía muy bien-dijo Hinata por primera vez, Sasuke la miró durante unos segundos para luego enfadarse, todos notaron que en ese momento Sasuke sentía ira hacia esa chica, la chica mas tierna de todos

-me voy-dijo Sasuke para luego irse, otra vez quedaron en silencio

-pero que le pasa-dijo Kiba para salir de ese silencio

-habéis visto como a mirado a Hinata?-dijo Ino sin entender, en cambio la chica de pelo largo negro azulado solo miraba al suelo con tristeza

-si fuera sido por él la fuera asesinado en ese preciso momento-comentó como si nada Sai

-no digas esas cosas Sai-dijo Sakura preocupada-algo ha tenido que pasar entre esos dos

-que quieres decir-dijo Shino metiéndose en la conversación

-ellos estaban bien-dijo Ino-antes de desaparecer por mas de dos horas

-que estarían haciendo esos dos-dijo Tenten pensativa

-chicos-dijo Sakura-no se si os habíais dado cuenta

-de que-dijo Neji

-de que va a ser-dijo Shikamaru como si nada-que esos dos se atraen-por un momento todos le miraron sin entender menos Sakura e Hinata y Sai que sabían a lo que se refería

-pues lo que quiere decir Shikamaru que Sasuke y Naruto ….

-quieren tener sexo-dijo como si nada Sai cortando a Sakura que esta se enfadó por la forma tan directa que ha tenido el pintor

-que-dijo Kiba-pero ellos se la pasan peleando a cada dos por tres

-esa es la forma de decirse que se quieren-dijo Hinata tímidamente

-si me fijo bien puede que tengáis razón-dijo Kiba-si que son extraños esos dos, no pueden ser como los demás

-pues si estáis de acuerdo, por que no hacemos algo para que se declaren su amor-dijo Sakura feliz

-como estás segura que ellos saben que se gustan-dijo Ino

-puede que Naruto no se haya dado cuento-dijo Sakura-pero Sasuke si sabe que le gusta Naruto, pero él cree que es algo inalcanzable

-como sabes eso-dijo Tenten

-la semana pasada yo estuve con Sasuke-dijo Sakura un poco sonrojada por el recuerdo-pero me di cuenta que le fuera gustado que en vez de yo de estar allí fuera Naruto-seguían mirándola sin entender-él dijo su nombre-susurrando esto último, todos quedaron en silencio otra vez

-y que tiene que ver Hinata en esto-dijo Neji con seriedad

-no lo se-dijo Sakura

-puede que Naruto le haya dicho que le gusta Hinata -dijo Lee

-puede ser-dijo Sakura

-pues chicos-dijo Ino con alegría-nuestra próxima misión es que esos dos estén juntos-los demás sonrieron como estando de acuerda

La mañana llegó y Naruto despertó, después de darse una ducha y vestirse fue a desayunar su ramen de la mañana, esa mañana no estaba tan feliz como siempre, lo que planeó por la noche para hacer le salió mal, pero ahora estaba bastante confundido, él solo quería declarase a Hinata y por eso bebió, justa cuando la iba a pedir para ir a un sitio a solas se le cruzó Sasuke, y después de ese momento no recuerda como los dos fueron a una de las habitaciones para tener contacto mas íntimo

-joder-susurró con enfado Naruto-es mi mejor amigo y lo que hago es acostarme con él … esto no me puede estar pasando a mi … todo ha sido culpa del alcohol, menos mal que le dije quien me gusta es Hinata, no creo que nada cambie entre los dos, seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos- y con este pensamiento el rubio sonrió y se acabó su tazón de ramen-recuerdo que tengo que ir a ver a la vieja Tsunade, espero que no esté muy gritona ya que me duele la cabeza- Naruto sin mas salió de su casa y se dirigió a la Torre Hokage, una vez llegó entró sin tocar-vieja Tsunade que es lo que quieres?

-Naruto-gritó Tsunade-no entres sin tocar la puerta y no me digas vieja

-si lo que digas vieja-dijo Naruto como si nada-para que me querías ya que era hoy mi día libre?

-tengo una misión para vosotros dos-dijo Tsunade aguantándose las ganas de golpear al rubio, Naruto miró al lado derecho y vio a Sasuke apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, Naruto al verlo se puso tenso y miró Tsunade, la Hokage lo notó y lo dejó pasar, la mujer rubia cogió un pergamino-Uchiha-el mencionado la miró ya que tenía los ojos cerrados-como tu has llegado el primero serás el líder-Naruto iba a protestar pero Tsunade con una mirada lo hizo callar-en ese pergamino hay un jutsu prohibido-los dos chicos la miraron sin comprender-lo hacéis y quiero que me traigáis las dos plantas medicinales, ya que en este tiempo no existe, en el pergamino lo pone todo lo que necesitáis-miró a los dos chicos y vio que el rubio iba a decir algo-Naruto, en esta misión debes de obedecer al Uchiha lo has entendido, si me entero que no has obedecido sus ordenes-la mujer se puso de pie crujiéndose los puños-te puedo asegurar que lo pasaras mal-Naruto no dijo nada-ya podéis empezar por la misión-los dos chicos sin decir nada salieron del despacho, no dijeron nada, el primero iba Sasuke y detrás Naruto con gesto de enfado, se dirigieron donde las cabezas de los Hokage, una vez allí Sasuke se paró y se giró para quedar en frente de Naruto que este también paró de andar, Sasuke abrió el pergamino y lo leyó para luego cerrarlo y guardarlo, Sasuke se acercó a Naruto para hacer el jutsu, hizo los sellos con las manos para luego poner la palma de la mano en el suelo, y en menos de un segundo los dos chicos desaparecieron de ese lugar para aparecer otra vez en el mismo lugar, Naruto vio el lugar extrañado y Sasuke hizo lo mismo para luego sacar el pergamino y va a verlo pero no pudo ya que Naruto se lo arrebató de las manos

-no lo hiciste bien -dijo Naruto-será mejor que lo haga yo

-dame el pergamino Uzumaki-dijo Sasuke con enfado, el rubio se extraño por que le había dicho por el apellido

-por que me dices por mi apellido-dijo el rubio

-he dicho que me des el pergamino-volvió ha decir Sasuke agarrando un extremo del pergamino ya que el otro extremo estaba agarrado por Naruto

-no-dijo Naruto

-que me lo des-dijo Sasuke, los dos estaban muy enfadados por la terquedad de cada uno, estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta que el pergamino desapareció de sus manos, Naruto como Sasuke al notar sus manos bacías se miraron

-que es esto que hace que estéis tan concentrados y entretenidos?-dijo una tercera voz, Sasuke y Naruto miraron hacia provenía la voz y vieron a un chico que mas o menos era de su edad, tenía el chaleco jonin, tenía el pelo negro y les daba la espalda

-quien eres tú-dijo Naruto gritando-y dame ese pergamino-el chico que tenía el pergamino estiró un brazo que tenía el pergamino y de repente de esa mano empezó a salir fuego quemando el pergamino, Naruto y Sasuke no sabían que hacer por lo sucedido, el chico se giró para tener frente a frente a Naruto y a Sasuke con una sonrisa de superioridad y mirarlos fríamente con sus ojos azules-por que hiciste eso

-por que ese pergamino es falso-dijo el chico como si nada

-no es falso-gritó Naruto

-nadie puede tener en sus manos jutsus prohibidos, ni el mismo Hokage-sonrió ante esto el chico y caminó para acercarse a Naruto y mirarlo a los ojos-ahora me vais ha decir que hacéis los dos solos aquí, os vais a reconciliar, papa

_Otra fic que espero que os guste …. No será muy largo … comentar que me hace feliz vuestra opinión _


	2. Chapter 2

-que has dicho- susurró Naruto, el chico lo siguió mirando sin comprender

-por fin te encuentro-dijo una voz chillona de chica, los tres miraron a la chica que parecía enfadada, con ojos negros y pelo marrón y se acercaba hacia ellos, el chico de pelo negro con ojos azules dio unos pasos hacia atrás

-me largo-dijo el chico y sin mas se fue con rapidez y la chica hizo lo mismo, dejando al azabache y al rubio solos

-pero que-dijo Naruto sin entender nada, Sasuke solo miraba el lugar donde se fueron la chica y el chico para luego suspirar con pesadez

-debemos de encontrar esas plantas-dijo Sasuke con seriedad-menos mal que leí el pergamino

-sabes donde podemos encontrarlas?-dijo Naruto

-ese no es el problema-dijo Sasuke-el problema es volver a nuestro tiempo

-espera un momento-dijo Naruto nervioso-como que no sabes como volver-Sasuke no dijo nada ante esto-pero si tú te has leído el pergamino

-pero no llegué a esa parte-dijo Sasuke

-que-gritó Naruto-pero …

-vallamos a por esas plantas-dijo Sasuke-luego ya veremos como volver

-no entiendo como que estás tan tranquilo-dijo Naruto-y si no podemos volver, yo no podré estar con Hinata

-no quiero escuchar mas tus tonterías-dijo con enfado Sasuke-me voy a buscar esas plantas, y tú podrías meterte a donde la torre Hokage y encontrar el pergamino prohibido y a si volveremos a nuestro tiempo

-buena idea-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, entonces Sasuke con una gran rapidez salió para irse a buscar las plantas medicinales, Naruto en cambio se adentró dentro de la torre Hokage, el rubio sabía cual era la habitación donde estaban los pergaminos, por eso fue directamente a ese lugar, tuvo que esconderse barias veces ya que si no sería descubierto y eso el rubio no quería, al fin llegó a la puerta donde debían de estar los pergaminos y puso su mano con una sonrisa en el pomo de la puerta

-Naruto-dijo una voz suave cuando iba abrir la puerta , Naruto sudó frío y se giró con lentitud para ver de frente a la chica, el rubio la miró detenidamente, pelo azulado largo y atado en una trenza y ojos perla-que haces, parece que te escondes

-Hinata-dijo Naruto sin saber que decir y vio a la chica sonreír

-yo de ti no entraría-dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa y Naruto la vio extrañado por el comentario-ya sabes que a Takeshi le gusta mucho entrar y ver estos pergaminos, por eso hay alguna trampa que otra para que no los vea-Naruto seguía mirándola extrañado

-Takeshi-dijo Naruto sin saber quien es

-a veces actúas tan raro Naruto-dijo Hinata para poner luego cara de preocupada-te golpeaste?

-si-dijo Naruto por si le descubría

-Takeshi es tu hijo pequeño-dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa-es igual a ti cuando tu tenías su edad-Hinata siguió mirándolo sin comprender por que Naruto se había puesto pálido de repente-ve a que te revise Sakura, el golpe que te diste seguro te hizo mal, me tengo que ir, ah otra cosa habla con Sasuke, siempre pelean por tonterías, adiós-Hinata se fue

-valla-dijo con un suspiro Naruto-seguimos peleándonos por tonterías-y es cuando se dio cuenta que aquel lugar se estaba llenando de gente-deberé de dejarlo para otro momento-para salir por una ventana de la torre Hokage sin ser visto por nadie, Naruto empezó a caminar por la aldea mirando por todos los sitios por si vea a alguien que lo reconociera, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver que los aldeanos lo saludaban con respeto, seguía andando para ver mejor como estará la aldea en un futuro, ya llebaba caminando unas cuantas horas asta que alguien chocó con él ya que parecía que ese alguien venía corriendo

-Oye, no puedes mirar por donde vas-Naruto al escuchar ese grito se enfadó, viendo como el que se había chocado con él tenía el pelo negro y se tapaba la cara por el golpe y era un niño de unos doce o trece años

-el que iba corriendo eras tú-dijo Naruto con el mismo tono de voz

-pero quien te crees-dijo el niño con enfado y quitándose la mano de la cara y viendo a Naruto, una vez que lo vio, el niño puso cara de asustado-yo … yo iba a entrenar-dando unos pasos hacia atrás

-y ahora que te pasa-dijo Naruto viendo detenidamente al niño que tenía pelo negro y ojos negros, el niño lo miró durante un momento para quitarse la cara de susto para poner cara de enfado

-fue culpa de Itachi, papa-y sin mas el niño se fue corriendo

-papa-dijo Naruto

-que pasa rubio ya no reconoces ni a tu propio hijo pequeño-Naruto se giró ya que esa voz se le hizo muy familiar

-Sai-dijo Naruto

-el mismo-dijo Sai con una sonrisa de las suyas-he visto a Hinata y me ha dicho que estabas raro, pero la única conclusión que saco es que no has tenido sexo

-de que hablas-dijo Naruto-olvídalo, me voy a comer ramen -y sin mas se fue, Sai se le quedó mirando durante un momento

-Naruto idiota parece mas joven-se dijo a si mismo Sai para luego irse

Sasuke estaba donde las cabezas de piedra de los Hokage

-donde estará ese dobe-susurró Sasuke para luego sentarse en el suelo para suspirar y mirar al frente-ya encontré esas plantas dichosas-miró al suelo-es difícil localizar su chacra ya que hay dos dobes-resopló y se tumbó en el suelo para mirar el cielo, a los segundos los cerró-no entiendo como pude caer

**Recuerdo**

Estaban todos en la discoteca, todos bebieron y ya estaban algo borrachos, Sasuke se levantó para dirigirse a la barra para pedir algo mas para tomar, una vez que tenía la bebida se quedó un momento en la barra y miró a Naruto que estaba a una distancia de sus amigos y se le veía a parte de borracho nervioso y no dejaba de mirar a Hinata

-ha decidido declararse-dijo Sasuke de mal humor para luego beberse de un trago el contenido del baso para luego dirigirse donde estaba el rubio, cuando llegó lo agarró del brazo para alejarlo mas de sus amigos para luego estamparlo contra la pared

-que pasa teme-dijo Naruto

-estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer-dijo Sasuke

-si-dijo Naruto-quiero tener a alguien a mi lado para toda mi vida

-estás seguro que es ella-dijo Sasuke

-por que preguntas eso-dijo Naruto extrañado-ya se, lo que te pasa es que tu aún no has encontrado a nadie

-yo le encontré hace tiempo-susurró Sasuke cerca de la boca del rubio

-entonces por que siempre estás siempre con alguien diferente-dijo Naruto con enfado-y que sepas que no te perdonado que te hayas acostado con Sakura

-Sakura, fue una mas-dijo Sasuke acercándose al oído

-Sa … Sasuke por que te acercas tanto-dijo Naruto nervioso

-no te gusta-dijo Sasuke

-no es eso-dijo Naruto-es que …

-te gusta-dijo Sasuke cortando al rubio-dime Naruto, por que durante estos años me buscabas con tanta intensidad

-por que … por que eres mi amigo-dijo Naruto y Sasuke se enfadó

-estás seguro-dijo el azabache metiendo su mano por debajo de la ropa de Naruto y estimulándolo

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto con la respiración un poco agitada-para o si no …

-o si no que-dijo Sasuke

-no podré controlarme-dijo Naruto

-pues no te controles-dijo Sasuke acercándose a los labios de Naruto, pero este puso sus manos en la cara del azabache para acercarlo a sus labios y besarlo con agresividad, Sasuke respondió de la misma forma, para luego Naruto estampar en la pared a Sasuke y empezar a acariciarle por el cuerpo

-vamos-dijo Naruto separándose de los labios del azabache-arriba que estaremos solos- Sasuke solo sonrió y los dos se fueron a unas de las habitaciones sin dejar de besarse con pasión y lujuria, una vez que Naruto cerró la puerta de la habitación empezó a quitarse la ropa al igual que Sasuke, una vez los dos desnudos se volvieron a besar con lujuria, Naruto empujó a la cama a Sasuke para luego ponerse en cima de este, el azabache se mordió el labio inferior y esto Naruto lo vio como muy erótico y excitante, le volvió a besar en los labios asta que quedaron sin oxígeno, luego bajó hacia su cuello blanco para besarlo, lamerlo y morderlo dejando una gran señal, fue bajando Naruto hacia su pecho asta uno de sus pezones que empezó a saborearlo asta morderlos y luego pasó al otro pezón, Sasuke gemía de placer, Naruto bajó mas abajo asta el ombligo se entretuvo un rato en ese lugar asta que bajó mas abajo donde el miembro del azabache, y sin pensarlo se lo metió en la boca, Sasuke por otro lado estaba en el séptimo cielo, puso sus manos en la cabeza rubia y empezó a marcar el ritmo asta que se derramó en la boca del rubio sin poder a visar, Naruto se lamió los labios para luego besar a Sasuke en los labios, cuando se separaron los dos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, Naruto sin dejar de ver los ojos negros pasó con suavidad tres dedos por la boca de Sasuke, este empezó a chuparlos con sensualidad, Naruto solo miraba y se mordía el labio inferior, una vez que los dedos estaban bastante mojados Naruto besó a Sasuke en los labios, el azabache enrollo sus piernas en la cintura del rubio y Naruto con su mano se dirigió a la entrada del azabache para introducir el primer dedo y empezar a estimularle, Sasuke sintió esta invasión para hacer un pequeño quejido, luego sintió un segundo dedo y sintió un dolor para luego sentir el tercer dedo, Naruto no dejó de besarle y hacer que tuviera mas placer para que no notara el dolor y se acercó al oído de Sasuke-relájate … te prometo que haré todo lo posible … para que no sientas … mucho dolor-dijo entrecortadamente y Sasuke asintió con la cabeza para luego poner sus piernas en los hombros de Naruto con la ayuda de este, Naruto lo miró a los ojos para acariciar el rostro del azabache que este después de ese acto sonrió, para luego el miembro del rubio entrara en la entrada con una sola embestida, Sasuke gritó de dolor para luego taparse la boca con la mano y con la otra taparse los ojos ya que le empezaron a salir lágrimas, Naruto al ver esto le quitó las manos de su cara para acercarse a su rostro-lo siento-susurró-si quieres paro

-no-dijo Sasuke para poner los brazos alrededor del rubio-quiero … tenerte … aunque sea … una vez-dijo entrecortadamente para luego besarle en los labios, las embestidas empezaron primero lentas y luego con mas rapidez, la cama a donde se encontraban asta se movía, Naruto empezó a tocar el miembro de Sasuke con rapidez para que los dos se vinieran a la vez, el primero en venirse fue Sasuke y después Naruto derramándose en el interior del azabache, Naruto se salió del interior de Sasuke para tumbarse en la cama para recuperar la respiración, los dos chicos recuperaron su respiración normal y Naruto se sentó en la cama para poner sus manos en su cabello rubio, Sasuke miró al rubio y se sentó en la cama con la espalda en la pared-Naruto yo …

-esto no debía de haber pasado-dijo Naruto cortando al otro chico-esto ha sido un error-se levantó para coger su ropa y empezar a vestirse, Sasuke solo entre cerró los ojos con tristeza-yo solo quería decirle a Hinata que me gusta-Sasuke miró a Naruto y este le miró al azabache-yo, estoy enamorado de ella-dijo sin mucho convencimiento-solo espero que nuestra amistad no acabé por un simple revolcón-Naruto acabó de vestirse y salió de la habitación

**Fin del recuerdo**

Sasuke abrió los ojos para ponerse de pie

-yo solo quería decirte que te amo-susurró Sasuke cerrando los ojos con fuerza unos segundos

-quien eres tú-Sasuke se giró para ver a un hombre rubio con ojos azules y al lado suyo estaba otro hombre con ojos negros y pelo negro-contesta

-te dije Naruto que el chico que vi no eras tú, al igual que este no es el Uchiha bastardo

-lo se Sai-dijo Naruto-pero por que él tiene el mismo chakra que Sasuke?

-el otro también tenía tu mismo chakra-dijo Sai con una sonrisa de las suyas-yo creo que deberíamos de deshacernos de los dos, por si son enemigos

-no soy ningún enemigo-dijo Sasuke-aunque-sonrió-si soy enemigo tuyo copia barata

-no nos vamos a deshacer de ninguno de ellos-dijo con autoridad Naruto y seriedad

-por que eres el Hokage-dijo Sai o si no …

-Sai-dijo Naruto-déjalo -se acercó a Sasuke que este le miraba indiferente-convénceme para que no te mate a ti y al otro con mis propias manos

-crees que me das miedo, dobe-dijo Sasuke viendo como el Naruto que estaba en frente suyo y a poca distancia se le estaba poniendo los ojos rojos-te explicaré, ya que no hemos venido a este tiempo para pelear, somos del pasado, Tsunade nos ha enviado aquí por unas plantas medicinales ya que por la guerra no tenemos, ya tengo las plantas, solo falta irnos, pero no podemos, ya que el pergamino que teníamos era prohibido, pero un chico nos lo quemó

-un chico-dijo Naruto

-no dirás un niño-dijo Sai

-no-dijo Sasuke-era un chico de mi edad mas o menos

-Itachi-susurró Naruto

-que tiene que ver mi hermano Itachi en todo esto-dijo Sasuke sin comprender

-estoy hablando de mi hijo mayor-dijo Naruto como si nada y girándose-Sai debemos de encontrar ese pergamino para que ellos se vallan, no pueden interferir en el futuro-Sasuke se quedó en shock por que ese chico que habían visto era de Naruto, sabía que ese chico había dicho papa, pero pensó que era broma de ese mismo chico-Sasuke-el aludido salió de su trance-vienes conmigo … Sai trae al otro chico a mi oficina, y si ves a Itachi dile que venga rápido a la oficina

-no hay problema-dijo Sai marchándose, Naruto se fue a su oficina y Sasuke fue tras de él, una vez que llegaron Naruto se sentó detrás de su escritorio y Sasuke quedó de pie

-puedes sentarte si quieres-dijo Naruto-perdona si he sido algo agresivo, tener un hijo mayor que hace lo que quiere y tenor también un hijo pequeño que no para de hacer travesuras me pongo de mal genio-Sasuke se sentó

-no pasa nada-dijo Sasuke y todo quedó en silencio, asta que tocaron a la puerta

-pase-dijo Naruto, en la oficina entró un chico y un niño

-no se por que has tocado, es mas divertido si no tocas-dijo el niño

-Takeshi-dijo Naruto-hay que tocar antes de entrar-el chico y el niño le miraron

-estas diferente-dijo el niño, Naruto lo miró sin comprender-antes cuando te he visto estabas diferente

- de eso quería hablar con vosotros -dijo Naruto-Itachi, cometiste un error al quemar ese pergamino

-y yo te dije tanto a ti como a papa, que era falso, y que nadie puede coger los pergaminos prohibidos-dijo Itachi, Naruto se levantó para quedar apoyado en la mesa

- no hablaste ni conmigo ni con Sasuke-dijo Naruto-y va también para ti Takeshi

-que quieres decir-dijo Itachi

-no entiendo-dijo Takeshi y en ese momento tocaron la puerta y Naruto dio permiso para que entraran

-Sai-dijo Naruto

-te traigo a Naruto-dijo Sai-os dejo para que habléis, si veo al Uchiha bastardo le digo que venga?

-si-dijo Naruto y Sai se fue, Naruto se acercó a su yo pasado-tengo que admitirlo no he cambiado mucho-sus hijos como Naruto del pasado estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían

_Otro capítulo que espero que os haya gustado … comentar que me anima a seguir _


	3. Chapter 3

_(Naruto como Sasuke del pasado lo escribiré en cursiva)_

_-_pero que significa esto?

-lo explicaré ahora Itachi-dijo Naruto

-increíble-dijo Takeshi-es una copia tuya-mirando al rubio mas joven de arriba abajo-pero mirándolo bien es mas joven-miró al rubio mayor-eres un viejo al lado suyo-empezó a reír el niño pero Naruto le dio un golpe en la cabeza al niño para que callara y Takeshi hizo un puchero

-un poco de respeto-dijo Naruto-no se ha quien te pareces

-pues a ti-dijo una voz en la ventana de hombre, todos miraron hacia la ventana, _Naruto _como _Sasuke _lo miraron sorprendido para luego _Naruto _sentarse al lado de _Sasuke_, Takeishi abrió los ojos y miró a _Sasuke _para luego mirar a la ventana para acercarse y empezar a reírse

-al lado de él-dijo Takeishi señalando a _Sasuke_-eres mas viejo

-Takeishi-dijo Naruto-no le digas esas cosas a Sasuke-y sin mas Sasuke golpeó a Takeishi para mirar con odio a Naruto

-alguien puede explicar que es lo que pasa?-dijo Itachi

-lo que pasa es que por tu culpa no podemos ir a nuestro tiempo-dijo _Naruto _con enfado -destruiste el pergamino

-como te dije nadie puede tener pergaminos prohibidos-dijo Itachi

-si no fueras tan Teme, no estaríamos en esta situación-siguió _Naruto_

-como me has dicho-dijo Itachi mirándolo con seriedad y _Naruto _se puso de pie con la misma actitud que el otro

-pues, te he dicho Teme, o estas sordo-dijo _Naruto_-o es que tu padre no te ha enseñado como comportarte

-y a ti te han enseñado, _Naruto_-dijo Itachi con una media sonrisa de superioridad, _Naruto _ante lo dicho apretó los puños

-calma-dijo Naruto poniéndose entre medio de los dos para luego mirar a su yo y a _Sasuke_-me podéis explicar para que habéis venido, y luego hablaré contigo, Itachi

-seguro que son traidores-dijo Takeshi con seriedad-habéis venido a buscar el Kyubi

-pero no notas sus chakras-dijo Itachi-son iguales que los de ellos-Takeishi sonrió tontamente

-quería comprobar que vosotros lo notasteis-dijo Takeishi

-explicaros-dijo Sasuke con seriedad-que hacéis aquí

-pasará el tiempo y seguirás igual de Teme-dijo _Naruto_

-Tsunade nos envió para que busquemos unas plantas medicinales que en nuestro tiempo no hay por causa de la guerra- dijo _Sasuke _tranquilamente

-y las habéis encontrado-dijo Naruto

-si-dijo _Sasuke _-pero ahora no podemos volver ya que el pergamino que utilicemos fue destruido

-gracias a don destruidor de pergaminos-dijo _Naruto _cruzándose de brazos sentándose y haciendo un puchero

-te quejas demasiado-dijo _Sasuke _

-se me olvidaba que el don perfecto nunca se queja-dijo _Naruto _-aunque esto es culpa tuya -_Sasuke _le miró-tú tan inteligente que eres y te fueras leído el pergamino ahora mismo ya estaríamos en nuestro tiempo y yo le habría pedido una cita a Hinata -_Sasuke _entre cerró los ojos con enfado

-y crees que ella aceptaría una cita contigo?-dijo_ Sasuke _mirando al frente-lo dudo-_Naruto _abrió los ojos por sus propios pensamientos

-un momento, maldito Teme-dijo _Naruto _con enfado y agarrándolo del cuello del jersey, _Sasuke _lo miró serio-no me digas, que tú-el rubio no pudo acabar lo que iba a decir y se puso sus manos en sus cabellos dorados y estirándolos-no puede ser, por que con ella, vale que con Sakura lo dejase pasar pero con Hinata, no entiendo lo que te ven, si no tienes nada del otro mundo-_Sasuke _ante este comentario se levantó

-no pienso aguantar tus doberias, me largo-dijo _Sasuke _empezando a caminar, los que estaban allí solo observaron la escena, _Naruto _al ver que el otro chico se iba se levantó también

- esa es una manera de actuar muy cobarde-dijo _Naruto, Sasuke _paro de andar con la mano en el pomo

-me importa muy poco tus pensamientos, Dobe, y sobre todo si piensas estupideces, es tu problema si te pones celoso-dijo _Sasuke_

-celoso yo-dijo _Naruto -_de quien de ti -_Sasuke _solo lo miró durante un momento para luego marcharse del lugar -maldito Teme

-ya habéis acabado vuestra pelea de enamorados-dijo Itachi como si nada, _Naruto _lo miró

-enamorados-dijo _Naruto-_que sepas que me caes mal, y que sepas que yo no estoy enamorado del Teme

-si, lo que tu digas-dijo Itachi-entonces no te importará que tenga una cita con él-_Naruto _lo miró sin entender

-no es por nada, pero él es tu padre-dijo _Naruto_

-error-dijo Itachi-mi padre es él-señaló a Sasuke-el otro _Sasuke _por lo que parece no tiene pareja y yo no soy su hijo-_Naruto _miró con enfado a Itachi y apretó los puños con fuerza, Itachi sonrió de medio lado

-por mi si te lo quieres tirar ahora mismo, no me importa-dijo _Naruto _y los demás abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa por lo que había dicho-y que sepas-_Naruto _sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse-yo ya me lo tiré- y sin mas se fue

-que divertido eras-dijo Takeishi mirando al rubio

-que sorpresa-dijo Itachi-creo que ya venimos de camino-sonrió-pero eso no me va impedir que me divierta

-los celos pueden ser muy malos-dijo Takeshi-verdad Itachi, yo también quiero divertirme

-a que esperamos-dijo Itachi-va monos -y los dos se fueros

-me da la impresión que nuestros yo están en la etapa de aceptación o no se han dado cuenta-dijo Naruto

-será tu yo-dijo Sasuke-yo siempre he sabido lo que quería-y sin mas se fue

-idiota-susurró Naruto-ahora lo que tengo que hacer es buscar el pergamino para que esos dos vuelvan a su tiempo

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto caminaba enfadado por la aldea

-ese chico me saca de mis casillas-susurró con enfado _Naruto, _en ese momento a lo lejos el rubio vio a una chica que le resultó conocida, y se acercó-hola-la chica lo miró-te vi que hace un rato estabas enfadada con un chico, donde las cabezas de los Hokages

-quien, eres-dijo la chica-te pareces al Hokage, pero no lo eres

-es una larga historia-dijo _Naruto-_soy _Naruto, _vengo del pasado

_-_soy Lya, compañera de equipo de Itachi

-por lo que pude notar estabas enfada con él-la chica miraba al rubio-te gustaría unirte a mi para darle un escarmiento a ese engreído?-la chica sonrió

-cualquier cosa haría, para que el creído de Itachi pague por lo que me ha hecho pasar-los dos sonrieron

ººººººººººººººººº

_Sasuke _después de caminar se dirigió al barrio Uchiha, asta que paró en la mansión para luego suspirar

-_Sasuke-_dijo una voz de atrás de él, el chico se giró y vio a su yo-de mientras se encuentra el pergamino tú como el otro _Naruto _os podéis quedar aquí, el menor lo miró durante unos segundos

-no entiendo por que el dobe debería quedarse-dijo _Sasuke _con seriedad

-no hagas caso de las tonterías que dice-dijo Sasuke-entremos-el menor no dijo nada y los dos entraron y se dirigieron a la cocina, allí se encontraron con una chica de unos dieciséis años rubia con pelo corto por los hombros con ojos azules tomando Té apoyada en el mueble de la cocina, vestida con un vestido corto abierto por los dos lados de la cadera y debajo de este unos minis pantalones, la chica al ver que alguien entraba a la cocina miró-que te pasó en tu cabello, Kushina?-Sasuke la miró con seriedad, la chica solo hizo una mueca de desagrado

-la misión-dijo la chica acabándose el contenido del vaso y dejarlo en la mesa-nos encontremos con unos traidores y nos atacaron, lo único que perdí fue mi cabello, la chica miró con seriedad y frialdad a _Sasuke_-quien es él, se parece a ti-Sasuke suspiró

-es del pasado-dijo Sasuke sentándose en una silla-también está Naruto mas joven

-por que no vuelven-dijo Kushina con una media sonrisa arrogante-o es que son tan dobes que no saben volver-_Sasuke _al escuchar este último comentario se enfadó

-Itachi destruyó el pergamino para que volvieran-la chica sonrió

-típico de Itachi-dijo Kushina

-_Sasuke-_dijo el mayor-ella es-se calló durante un momento-la hija de Naruto-Kushina abrió los ojos sorprendida pero al mirar la expresión de _Sasuke _volvió a tener su seriedad habitual, en cambio _Sasuke _al escuchar esto se sorprendió para luego mirar al suelo y poner su mano en la cabeza y cerrar sus ojos

-te encuentras bien-dijo Kushina al notar que el menor se puso pálido

-si-dijo _Sasuke-_solo necesito aire-iba a salir de ese lugar y un mareo le hizo detenerse

-será mejor que te sientes-dijo Kushina-no sería bueno que de desmayaras en la calle-_Sasuke _sin pensarlo se sentó-toma, te sentará bien tomarte un poco de Té-_Sasuke _no dijo nada y cogió el vaso para mirar el contenido que tenía

-ya llegué-gritó una voz chillona de niño, entró a la cocina con enfado sentándose-no puedo creer que no le encuentre por ningún lado a _Naruto-_todos miraron al niño

- mira que eres malo para localizar chakra, Takeshi-dijo Kushina, el niño la miró con seriedad para luego sonreír

-cuando has legado de la misión-dijo Takeshi

-hace media hora-dijo Kushina sentándose al lado del niño y revolviendo los cabellos negros con cariño

-y tu cabello-dijo el niño

-la misión-dijo la chica con disgusto

-no creo que ha pa … Naruto le agrade verte con pelo corto-dijo Takeshi, _Sasuke _lo notó y no dijo nada solo miró al niño y a la chica para ver si había algún parecido pero no encontró nada y solo había silencio durante un momento

-que piensas y miras?-dijo Takeshi cerca del rostro de _Sasuke, _este solo abrió los ojos sorprendido por que no notó el acercamiento del niño

-no te incumbe-dijo _Sasuke, _el niño entre cerró los ojos para luego sentarse, _Sasuke _llevó el vaso a sus labios para beber

- tienes pareja-dijo Takeshi, ante esta pregunta _Sasuke _escupió el liquido de su boca hiendo a parar a la cara del niño, Kushina como Sasuke sonrieron con una media sonrisa-no me gusta el Té-limpiándose la cara, y en ese momento escucharon la puerta y escucharon como una voz conocida para ellos no dejaba de gritar a alguien que venía con él asta que los dos hicieron acto de presencia en la cocina-Itachi, _Naruto_

_-_que bien-dijo Itachi-tomaré un Té para quitarme las ganas de asesinar a alguien-mirando con enfado a _Naruto _

-como si pudieras-dijo _Naruto _y es cuando vio a la chica rubia que se le hizo muy parecida a él

-quieres que lo haga ahora-dijo Itachi notando a quien miraba el rubio y él miró a la chica, abriendo los ojos y acercándose a ella y tocando sus cabellos

-que te pasó en tu cabello, Kushina-dijo Itachi-pa … digo a Naruto le va ha dar algo-la chica suspiró, _Sasuke _lo volvió a notar, _Naruto _ni se dio cuenta solo miraba a la chica

-no creo que sea para tanto-dijo Kushina con enfado-además pensaba en cortarlo, y papa se acostumbrará … ah y la misión me ha ido fantástica

-el reporte se lo habéis dado al Hokage-dijo Itachi

-si-dijo Kushina-ha ido Kody

-tomaré Té-dijo Itachi

-el Té es asqueroso-dijo Takeshi

-lo que es asqueroso es el ramen-dijo Itachi con su taza en la mano

-que?-gritó Takeshi y _Naruto_

_-_el ramen es la mejor comida del mundo-dijo una voz en la puerta-y no te metas con el ramen Itachi-el chico lo miró

-Naruto debes de entender que esa comida no es nada saludable-Naruto lo miró con seriedad para luego pasar la vista a la única chica en la cocina, su enfado se fue para ir donde estaba la chica y levantarla de la silla y tocarla el cabella

-quien te hizo esto en tu cabello-dijo Naruto

-papa-dijo Kushina-es solo pelo y crece

-pero es tu pelo-dijo Naruto-quien te lo hizo-dijo con enfado-miró a cada uno que estaba allí y su visto se puso en uno de ellos

-has sido tú, no Sasuke-dijo Naruto y el nombrado suspiró-llevabas tiempo diciéndola que se debía de cortar el pelo que lo tenía muy largo, y claro seguro que ahora debes de estar muy feliz

-no tengas tanta imaginación, Naruto-dijo Sasuke serio-yo no fui

-y quieres que me lo crea-dijo Naruto-siempre tiene que ser lo que tu digas solo para fastidiarme, por eso lo has hecho

-si a si eres mas feliz, si he sido yo, algún problema, Hokage-dijo Sasuke estando a la altura de Naruto y mirándose a los ojos, Kushina se separó de su padre y se puso al lado de Takeshi e Itachi, _Sasuke _y _Naruto _miraban la discusión de esos dos

-me voy dos días y ya están peleados para querer matarse por una tontería-dijo Kushina

-es divertido-dijo Itachi

-sobre todo la reconciliación-dijo Takeshi, Itachi y Kushina lo miraron con asco-para mis historias van bien que se peleen y se reconcilien a si tengo material para escribir y a si no tengo que ir a las fuentes termales para meterme a ver a las chicas

-eres un pervertido-susurró Kushina

-eres desesperante-dijo Sasuke

-mira quien habla-dijo Naruto-don perfección que no tiene un pizca de sentimientos-Sasuke ante esto golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano

-prefiero ser como soy antes de repartir sentimientos por toda la aldea, menos a la persona que …-miró hacia un lado para luego marcharse

-ya estoy arto de esto-dijo Naruto para luego mirar a Itachi, Kushina y Takeshi-no aguanto esto ni un segundo mas-suspiró-creo que necesitamos un tiempo los dos para pensar-la rubia y los dos morenos abrieron los ojos-lo mejor es que Sasuke y yo no nos veamos durante un tiempo-Naruto salió de la cocina para dirigirse al cuarto y al entrar vio a Sasuke en la cama boca arriba mirando el techo con seriedad

-has venido para seguir discutiendo-dijo Sasuke sin moverse

-el que parece el que quiere seguir con la discusión eres tú-dijo Naruto serio-me voy-Sasuke no dijo nada-necesitamos pensar y … -suspiró-estar separados-Sasuke ante lo que escuchó se sentó en la cama con la espalda en la pared y mirando a Naruto-es lo mejor, ya se lo he dicho a los chicos-Sasuke seguía sin decir nada solo miraba al rubio con los ojos abiertos como cogía sus cosas-si seguimos a si llegará el momento en que no matemos y eso no sería bueno para Itachi, Kushina y Takeshi … -Sasuke miró para abajo y el pelo le tapaba los ojos y los puños los apretaba con fuerza

-esto es una gran excusa-dijo Sasuke en un susurro pero era escuchado por el rubio-para largarte y dejarme-siempre has querido buscar una excusa y esto es una gran oportunidad para ti-Naruto ya había acabado de coger lo necesario y miró a Sasuke- se perfectamente que quisiste algo conmigo por que Hinata de rechazó y también por que te enteraste que yo estaba embarazado, por eso quisiste estar conmigo

-crees que si fuera por eso fuera aguantado tanto con una persona a la que no quiero-gritó Naruto pero se calmó al segundo-lo nuestro no va bien desde hace unos meses, no paramos de discutir, tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas e intentar ser felices-miró al suelo el rubio-con otra persona-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido-es lo mejor, nosotros no somos felices juntos

-lo sabía-susurró Sasuke-tienes a otra persona, siempre lo supe

-eso no es verdad-dijo Naruto-no tengo a nadie … no lo ves, no confías en mi, siempre has pensado que estoy con alguien mas, no hay confianza de parte tuya, cosa que yo siempre he confiado en ti y confío

-si no fueras tan amistoso esto no pasaría

-por que hable con las personas no significa que me las lleve a la cama a todas-dijo Naruto enfadado

-estoy seguro que si-dijo Sasuke-dime en todo este tiempo con cuantas personas te has a costado-Naruto solo negó con la cabeza

-me largo y piensa en lo que me estás diciendo-y sin mas Naruto cogió sus cosas y se fue

-te odio-dijo Sasuke tumbándose boca abajo

En la cocina estaban Kushina, Itachi y Takeshi sentados mirando la mesa como si eso fuera muy interesante y en ese momento escucharon la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, _Naruto _y _Sasuke _estaban de pie sin saber que hacer decir

-puede que sea lo mejor para ellos-susurró Kushina

-me rehúso-dijo Takeshi-no quiero que se separen, no quiero que-empezando ha humedecerse los ojos y mirando a Itachi y Kushina que estaban en frente de él-mis padres se separen-_Naruto _se sorprendió por lo que escuchó y _Sasuke _también

-como que vuestros padres-dijo _Naruto _los tres chicos le miraron

-Sasuke es doncel-dijo Itachi-Kushina y yo somos mellizos-y sin mas Itachi se fue-_Sasuke _estaba sorprendido con esta declaración y _Naruto _no comprendía

-parece que no sabes lo que es ser doncel, _Naruto-_dijo Kushina-un doncel es un hombre que puede crear vida, puede embarazarse igual que una mujer, y gracias a eso Itachi, Takeshi y yo estamos aquí, y ahora nuestros padres se van a separar-Takeshi se levantó

-voy ha hacer cualquier cosa para que no se separen-dijo Takeshi para luego sonreír con una media sonrisa-y ya se como, una mentira no va ir nada mal para que se reconcilien

-que vas hacer, Takeshi-dijo Kushina

-le voy a decir a Naruto que papa está embarazado, a si no se separaran-dijo Takeshi sonriendo feliz-a que es una gran idea-y Kushina le golpeó en la cabeza

-eso es mentira-dijo Kushina enfadada-y supongamos que es verdad, quieres que papa vuelva con Sasuke solo por que está embarazado?

-su responsabilidad es esa-dijo Takeshi

-no, eso estaría mal-dijo Kushina-es como obligarle a que esté con él por que no tiene mas remedio, tiene que volver por que quiera no por que es una obligación, puede que haya pasado algo entre ellos y nosotros no sepamos

-puede que-dijo Takeshi-que papa esté embarazado de otro-otro golpe en la cabeza de parte de Kushina

-no digas tonterías-dijo Kushina y suspiró-esto es tan complicado, e Itachi va y se va

-puede que hayha ido hablar con Naruto-dijo Takeshi-o puede que haya ido ha decirle que se quiere ir a vivir con él … eso si que es complicado

-ya sabemos que tu prefieres a Sasuke-dijo Kushina

-Itachi prefiere a Naruto-dijo Takeshi-y tú Kushina

-yo-la rubia estaba indecisa

-vasta los dos-dijo _Naruto _serio_-_si de verdad que queréis que vuestros padres estén juntos, intentar pensar en otra cosa, como por ejemplo que se vean y hablen o que se pelen, eso sería un comienzo, puede que necesiten sacar adrenalina-la chica rubia y el niño de pelo negro se miraron y sonrieron con malicia

-ya se como-dijo Takeshi

-el valle del fin-dijo Kushina-y cuando estén allí

-se intentaran matar-dijo Takeshi con su sonrisa maliciosa-y después

-se reconciliaran-dijo Kushina para luego los dos hermanos chocar sus palmas de la mano en un sonoro golpe, _Naruto _como _Sasuke _los miraban a los dos con una gota en la cabeza para luego golpearse la frente y negando con la cabeza

**Nota autora: **_aquí esta el siguiente capitulo que espero que os haya gustado, si os a gustado comentar y si ha habido algo que no os a gustado también comentar para poder corregir … asta el próximo capitulo _


	4. Chapter 4

_Sasuke _y _Naruto _estaban en la cocina sentados, el rubio estaba pensativo y en frente suyo estaba el de cabello azabache azulado con un tomate en la mano, Takeshi salió de la casa diciendo que tenía algo que hacer mue importante y Kushina fue al piso de arriba, _Sasuke _en ese momento dio un mordisco al tomate cuando _Naruto _lo miró con seriedad

.ya se lo que tenemos que hacer-dijo _Naruto _serio y _Sasuke _lo miró dando el último mordisco al tomate-iremos a comer Ramen-dijo con una sonrisa, el de cabello azabache al escuchar esto se enfadó

-en tu cabeza solo tienes Ramen-dijo _Sasuke _-lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar el pergamino para ir a nuestro tiempo, ya que ellos no creo que nos ayuden

-en mi cabeza tengo muchas cosas-dijo _Naruto_

-lo que tirnrs son doberias-dijo _Sasuke _con seriedad

-siempre tienes que ser tan amargado-dijo el rubio enfadado

-sabes, no te aguanto-dijo _Sasuke _levantándose de la silla-voy hacer algo de provecho, cuanto antes salga de aquí antes dejaré de estar contigo y a si no te veré

-que te crees que a mi me agrada estar contigo-dijo _Naruto _

_-_eres un idiota-dijo _Sasuke _e iba a salir por la puerta

-a ti lo que te pasa es que no beso el suelo que pisas, después de haber tenido sexo los dos-_Sasuke _lo miró con enfado-lo que te gustaría que te dijera "te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti", no sueñes de que te lo diga, no te amo, y que sepas que he tenido mejores que tú y yo amo a Hinata-_Sasuke _sin mas se fue de la casa, _Naruto _al estar solo suspiró y se dio un golpe con su mano en la frente-que idiota he sido

-donde está _Sasuke?- _dijo Kushina que acababa de llegar

-se fue-dijo _Naruto _sin mas

-os ayudaré a encontrar el pergamino -dijo Kushina-vamos a la torre Hokage

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Sasuke _andaba por las calles de la aldea con la mirada perdida

-_Sasuke-_el chico miró a la chica que lo habíha llamado que tenía el pelo negro azulado atado en una trenza y ojos perla-Sai me contó-la chica lo miró mas detenidamente viendo como el chico se enfadaba-yo no soy tu enemiga-_Sasuke _cerró los ojos con fuerza para luego abrirlos

-no tengo nada en contra de ti, Hinata-dijo _Sasuke _

_-_entre Naruto y yo siempre ha habido una gran amistad-dijo con una sonrisa Hinata-he visto a Naruto salir de la aldea y parecía enfadado, seguro que volvieron a discutir-sonrió con tristeza-parece que no se dan cuenta que están echos el uno para el otro

-yo no creo eso-susurró _Sasuke-_no entiendo como están juntos

-por que están enamorados-sonrió Hinata-aunque veas que no-el chico suspiró

-necesito estar solo-dijo _Sasuke _

-adiós _Sasuke -_el chico se alejó de la chica a paso lento

Itachi estaba en unos de los campos de entrenamiento dando puñetazos a un árbol enfadado, cuando se cansó apoyó su frente en el árbol

Sasuke salió del dormitorio enfadado notando que en la casa no había nadie y después salió de la casa, mientras caminaba recordó la conversación con su hija

**Flash Back**

Sasuke estaba en la cama tumbado mirando el techo y con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla, escuchó como alguien abría la puerta de la habitación y con rapidez se quitó la lágrima y se sentó en la cama con a espalda en la pared

-papa-dijo Kushina seria-solo quería preguntarte si esto va en serio

-si-dijo Sasuke con frialdad

-eso es lo que quieres?-dijo del mismo modo Kushina

-eso es lo que quiere Naruto-dijo Sasuke y la chica suspiró

-los celos no son nada buenos-dijo como si nada la chica rubia-papa nunca te engañaría, aunque tú creas que si

-tú no sabes nada-dijo con enfado Sasuke

-si es verdad, no se nada-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa triste-pero tengo ojos, y veo como te mira y se que lo ha hecho siempre-Sasuke solo la miraba-os tenemos aquí mas jóvenes y veo aunque él no quiera admitirlo que te mira especial

-Naruto siempre me hha visto como un amigo y aún lo hace-dijo Sasuke sentándose al borde de la cama y mirando al suelo

-eso no es verdad, y tú lo sabes dijo Kushina para luego suspirar-los dos tenéis la culpa, pero estoy segura que tú tienes mas culpa, de esta situación, si os separáis y tú no haces nada te arrepentirás toda la vida, es tu vida, vuestra vida-durante un momento hubo silencio-por una vez tienes que ser tú el que de el brazo a torcer, no creo que te pase nada si lo haces, ya que siempre ha sido papa-y sin mas que decir la chica salió de la habitación

**Fin Flash Back**

Sasuke estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que salió de la aldea y siguió caminando

Naruto estaba sentado apoyado en el tronco de un árbol mirando el cielo azul, en ese lugar estaba desde hace un rato y dándole bueltas a la situación en la que se encontraba con Sasuke, el rubio ya estaba cansado de que Sasuke le dijera cuando discutían que le era infiel, vale que le costó aceptar sus sentimientos hacia el azabache pero lo aceptó, y le dijo lo que sentía hacia él, el primer año que estuvieron juntos y tuvieron a sus dos hijos fue bueno, pero luego Sasuke empezó a desconfiar de él como si le fuera infiel, después llegó Takeshi y volvieron ha estar bien durante un tiempo, pero al cabo de los años le salió Sasuke con lo mismo, que si nunca ha estado enamorado de Sasuke y que si estaba con él era por que se quedó embarazado, después de tantos años juntos Naruto no entendía su actitud, sabía que no le solía decir que le quería pero eran hombres no tenían que decirse esas cosas, pero Sasuke tampoco le decía esas cosas, solo cuando hacían el amor, no como le dijo una vez Sasuke que para él no era hacer el amor sino sexo, un revolcón mas, eso al rubio le dolió y recordaba que durante una semana no dormía con Sasuke , asta que entendió que Sasuke nunca iría a él ha pedirle disculpas aunque aún no lo había hecho, en ese momento escucho un ruido y miró al lugar, se encontró allí parado a _Sasuke _mas joven pero era Sasuke, Naruto suspiró y se levantó, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de ver a nadie y menos a Sasuke ni mas joven ni mas mayor, Naruto comenzó a caminary pasó por el lado del otro chico mas joven

-por que-dijo _Sasuke _en un susurro_-_estás conmigo si siempre que tienes la oportunidad me dices que amas a otra persona-Naruto paró de caminar

-por que era un idiota-dijo Naruto-no me daba cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, y tampoco quería aceptarlo, crees que un simple amigo iría por ti para que volvieras a la aldea?-_Sasuke _no contestó-se dejaría golpear por otros ninjas para no traicionarle, un amigo se quiere hacer mas fuerte para proteger a su amigo y no le hagan daño … yo creo que no …. Pero en esa época era tan idiota que yo lo escudaba por amistad, aunque los que estaban a mi lado se daban cuenta, pero yo era un idiota-_Sasuke _lo miró y le empezó a salir lágrimas y se las quitaba con la mano

-nunca me he puesto a pensar en eso-dijo _Sasuke-_no se por que estoy llorando-susurró y Naruto se fue de un salto, el rubio saltó de árbol en árbol asta que bajó al suelo a unos metros de la entrada, miró hacia el cielo y luego a unos de las ramas de un árbol cercano y vio a Sasuke y suspiró viendo como el de pelo negro azulado tenía los ojos cerrados, iba a llamarle pero negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia la entrada de la aldea

-Naruto-el rubio paró y se giró viendo los ojos negros de Sasuke para luego irse-solo quiero que me entiendas-Naruto paró de caminar sin decir nada pero como Sasuke no dijo nada comenzó a caminar-yo te amo-volvió a parar Naruto

-por que no confías en mi-dijo Naruto con enfado-estoy cansado de esto

-yo también estoy cansado

-no lo parece-dijo Naruto-me tengo que ir a la torre Hokage

-que tengo que hacer para que olvides esto, esta discusión

-nada, Sasuke, no hagas nada como siempre-dijo Naruto-debo encontrar el pergamino para que ellos dos vuelvan a su tiempo, si no lo encontramos Itachi y Kushina nacerán en este tiempo y no creo que sea bueno-se giro el rubio y se fue

Por la aldea se encontraba un niño corriendo y a una distancia de él por detrás una muchedumbre de mujeres y chicas enfadadas

-pero que haces-dijo el niño cuando alguien lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta y miró a la persona-Itachi, déjame

-se puede saber que has hecho ahora, Takeshi

-suelta a ese niño, Itachi, le vamos a dar una lección por espiarnos en los baños-dijo una mujer enfrente de ellos dos al igual que las otras mujeres

-que es lo que pasa aquí-Takeshi como Itachi miraron de donde provenía la voz y era Sasuke

-deberías de tener mas controlado a ese niño, Uchiha-dijo la misma mujer-necesita mano dura

-oye, que no ha sido idea mía-dijo Takeshi soltándose del agarre de su hermano mayor-fue idea de Itachi, es culpa de él, él me obliga hacerlo-una chica de pelo castaño salió de entre la multitud de mujeres

-Takeshi tiene razón, la culpa es de Itachi, démosle su merecido

_-_Meg, pero que dices-dijo Itachi, no pudo decir nada mas ya que todas las mujers se abalanzaran en contra de ellos, pero con su rapidez Sasuke, Itachi, Takeshi y Meg saltaron hacia los tejados

-un poco mas y nos alcanzan-dijo Takeshi

-se puede saber que le has hecho a Meg, Itachi-dijo Sasuke con seriedad

-Itachi-dijo la chica-me las pagaras-lanzó varios Kunais hacia Itachi, este ni se inmuto, pero antes de que lo alcanzase los Kunais se alejaron a otra dirección y apareció delante de Itachi Kushina

-se puede saber que le has hecho esta vez a Meg-dijo Kushina con seriedad

-yo lo se -dijo _Naruto _al lado de la chica de pelo marrón-se aprobechó de ella, la ha dejado embarazada y no se quiere hacer cargo de su hijo-Sasuke ante lo dicho miró a Itachi, Kushina abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Takeshi sonrió, Itachi entre cerró los ojos y Meg se puso pálida

Continuará …..

_Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo … perdón por la tardanza … si os a gustado comentar y si no también y decirme en que puedo mejorar …. Espero no tardar tanto para el próximo capitulo _


	5. Chapter 5

_-_a si-dijo Itachi como si nada y con los ojos entre cerrados y mirando a Meg

-como que a si-dijo _Naruto _-no tienes otra cosa que decir

-tú no eres mi padre-dijo Itachi-para reclamarme-a _Naruto _le dio un tic en el ojo por el enfado

-eres un irresponsable -dijo _Naruto _con enfado e Itachi sonrió, Kushina miraba a Itachi y luego miró a _Naruto_

_-_si estuvieras en esta situación que harías _Naruto-_dijo Kushina, el rubio la miró-si dejaras ha alguien embarazado te casarías con esa persona?

-No-dijo sin pensar _Naruto _y serio

-entonces si tú no lo harías por que quieres obligar a Itachi?-dijo Kushina con una media sonrisa

-yo no digo que se case-dijo _Naruto-_le digo que se haga responsable de su hijo, por que yo no me casaría con una persona a la que no estoy enamorado-ante este comentario Sasuke se sorprendió

-a eso quería llegar yo-dijo Kushina, Itachi miró a Meg

-por que le has dicho esa estupidez, Meg-dijo Itachi, la chica rió con nerviosismo-no me molestes con estupideces-_Naruto _ante lo dicho iba a decir algo-no digas nada, rubio, ella te ha mentido, nunca he tenido nada con ella, solo es mi compañera de equipo-_Naruto _miró a la chica

-eso es verdad-dijo _Naruto_

-siento haberte mentido-dijo Meg

-por que lo hiciste?-dijo _Naruto_

_-_por que Itachi es un maldito bastardo-dijo Meg

-me estas mintiendo-dijo _Naruto-_por que temes a Itachi

-no estoy mintiendo-dijo Meg

-se que cuesta asimilarlo-dijo _Naruto-_pero cuando estás borracho haces cosas que no harías, y valla que lo puedes disfrutar-susurró lo último para darse cuenta luego de lo que había dicho, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa de sus palabras y tapándose la boca

Estas diciendo que estoy enamorada de Itachi?-dijo Meg-no lo estoy, además a mi padre no le haría gracia-la chica se puso pensativa-aunque a mi madre si le gustaría

-estando esto aclarado será mejor que nos vallamos, _Naruto-_dijo Kushina

-a i me fuera gustado ver la cara de Hinata si Meg estuviera embarazada-dijo Takeshi

-Hinata-susurró _Naruto _mirando a la chica de pelo marrón, y salió de sus pensamientos-que tiene que ver Hinata contigo?

-ella es mi madre-dijo Meg

-pero no te pareces en nada a ella-dijo _Naruto _sorprendido

-Takeshi es hijo del Hokage y no se parece a él-dijo Meg, _Naruto _la miró de arriba abajo sin perder detalle

-y tu padre no será …

-es Kiba-cortó Sasuke a _Naruto _con una sonrisa

-no puede ser-dijo _Naruto _poniéndose las manos en sus cabellos rubios-como me ha podido hacer esto Kiba

-pero por que se pone a si-dijo Takeshi sin comprender igual que los otros menos Sasuke que se enfadó

-por fín os encuentro-dijo una voz dulce de atrás de Meg y _Naruto_

_-_Hola Hinata-dijo Takeshi, Hinata al ver a _Naruto _se acercó a él

-que te ocurre _Naruto-_dijo Hinata-es el golpe que me dijiste que te diste? Te dije que fueras a ver a Sakura para que te revisara -el rubio la miró

-como has podido casarte con Kiba-dijo _Naruto _con enfado

-que-dijo Hinata sin entender-pues yo podría preguntarte el por que te casaste con Sasuke, puede que sea por lo mismo-sonrió

-por que seguro que yo estaba borracho-dijo _Naruto _como si nada

-como puedes decir eso, _Naruto-_dijo Hinata enfadada

-déjalo Hinata-dijo Sasuke-para que nos buscabas?

-el Hokage-dijo Hinata cambiando a una expresión neutral-tiene una misión para ti Sasuke, para Meg, para Ran y para ti Itachi-miró al niño-también quiere que vallas tú Takeshi

-voy a ir a la misma misión que ellos-dijo Takeshi feliz

-no creo-dijo Hinata y el niño hizo pucheros-Kushina, _Naruto, _el Hokage quiere que le ayudéis a buscar el pergamino con él, y _Sasuke_ también estará allí

-_Sasuke-Teme _no está con él?-dijo _Naruto-_donde está?

-no me dijo-dijo Hinata-será mejor que valláis

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke

-yo iré mas tarde -dijo Takeshi

-tu vienes ahora-dijo Sasuke-al saber lo que has hecho esta vez

-yo no he hecho nada-dijo Takeshi con morros, Itachi miró hacia la derecha y sonrió

-creo que alguien va estar castigado y tendrá misiones de bajo rango-dijo Itachi con burla y todos miraron a donde miraba Itachi

-cuantas veces te hhe dicho que no pintes las caras de los Hokages, Takeshi-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-es que Sai-Sensei nos dice que tenemos que explotar nuestro lado artístico-dijo Takeshi

-pero que Dobe eres, Takeshi-dijo Itachi

-no me digas Dobe, Teme-dijo Takeshi enfadado

-será mejor que nos vallamos -dijo Kushina y decidieron irse todos menos Hinata y Meg que se fueron hacia otro lado

Llegaron con rapidez a la Torre Hokage, y fueron a la oficina de Naruto, que este estaba con Shikamaru y _Sasuke _

-que problemático de tener a dos Sasuke y dos Naruto-dijo Shikamaru nada mas entrar Itachi y los demás

-dejemos eso-dijo Naruto-te tengo una misión a ti Uchiha y a tu equipo, tendréis que ir a la aldea de la Ola, la misión es que una vez estéis allí debéis de recoger información del que se dice el jefe de la aldea, esto se hará en dos días al tercero os quiero aquí con la información para meter a ese tipo en los calabozos, partiréis mañana-Shikamaru le dio un pergamino a Sasuke-buena suerte-el Hokage miró al niño-Takeshi-poniéndose serio-ahora iras y limpiaras el desastre que has hecho, y asta nueva orden tendrás misiones de bajo rango

-pero eso no es justo-dijo Takeshi

-no me interrumpas-dijo Naruto-y como padre, estarás castigado sin salir de tu habitación y vendrás a vivir conmigo

-pero yo …

-no vuelvas a interrumpirme-dijo el Hokage cortando al niño-se que Sasuke te quitará el castigo, te vendrás conmigo y no hay nada mas que hablar, y cuando venga Sasuke de su misión te iras con él si quieres, ahora vete a limpiar el desastre que has hecho-el niño con enfado se fue-este niño me estresa, y en cambio a los demás me ayudaréis a buscar el pergamino

-Hokage-dijo _Naruto _y el Hokage le miró raro-te digo a si por que me noto raro llamarme a mi mismo

-que es lo que quieres-dijo el Hokage

-podríamos ir a la misión también?-dijo _Naruto_

-te refieres a ti y a _Sasuke_ -dijo Naruto-por mi puedes ir tú, pero _Sasuke _no irá -_Naruto _como _Sasuke _se sorprendieron

-por que no puede ir el Teme de _Sasuke- _dijo _Naruto _serio

-por una simple razón-dijo el Hokage-por que yo no quiero

-pero que tipo de respuesta es esa-dijo _Naruto_

_-_soy el Hokage y debes de obedecer

-_Sasuke-Teme _por que no dices nada-dijo _Naruto _mirando al chico

-él es el Hokage y hay que acatar sus ordenes-dijo _Sasuke, Naruto _al escuchar esto se puso al frente muy cerca de su rostro con seriedad, _Sasuke _ante tal acercamiento se sonrojó un poco, _Naruto _puso su mano en la frente del chico

-no noto que tengas fiebre-dijo _Naruto _para luego después de quitar su mano puso su frente en la frente de _Sasuke, _este en cambió se paralizó-no tienes fiebre, debes de estar muy enfermo-se separó unos centímetros-debes de estar muriéndote - _Sasuke _le dio un tic en un ojo

-eres un idiota-dijo _Sasuke _separándolo a una distancia de él

-oye rubio-dijo Itachi

-no me digas rubio-dijo enfadado-mi nombre es _Naruto_

_-_lo que digas rubio-dijo Itachi sonriendo-ya sabemos que estás enamorado de _Sasuke, _pero no busques excusas tontas para tocarle-los dos chicos se sonrojaron

-pero que dices-dice _Naruto _enfadado y sonrojado- yo … yo no estoy enamorado de _Sasuke-Teme, _él … él-tartamudeando-me desagrada y mucho

-idiota-susurró el Hokage

-tú también me desagradas-dijo enfadado _Sasuke _

_-_entonces estamos a la par-dijo _Naruto_

_-_pues genial-dijo _Sasuke _enfadado

_-_pues si, genial-dijo _Naruto _enfadado

-por que sois tan tontos-dijo Kushina

-tu no te metas-dijeron a la vez _Sasuke _y_ Naruto _

-_Sasuke-Teme _no necesita que nadie le defienda-dijo _Naruto-_él puede contodo, como se cree el mejor

-y tú eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta de nada de lo que pasa en tu alrededor-dijo _Sasuke_

_-_de que quieres que me de cuenta de lo zorra que eres-dijo _Naruto _los demás abrieron la boca por lo dicho-que te acuestas con la primera persona que se te pone enfrente

-_Naruto-_dijo Kushina con tristeza, _Sasuke _ante lo dicho por el rubio apretó los puños con fuerza para darle un puñetazo en la cara a _Naruto_

_-_eso es lo que piensas de mi-dijo _Sasuke _enfadado, decepcionado y dolido

-si, eso pienso de ti-dijo _Naruto-_para mi eres una persona muy fácil

-maldito cabrón -susurró _Sasuke _para golpear a _Naruto _pero Kushina se puso en medio

-que te crees que me voy a dejar a golpear por ti-dijo _Naruto_

_-_basta los dos-dijo Kushina-si seguís a si os haréis daño

-peleemos-dijo _Naruto _

_-_voy a matarte-dijo _Sasuke_

_-_lo has querido hacer tantas veces que otra no me importa lo mas mínimo-dijo _Naruto-_pero nunca lo has conseguido-sonrió con prepotencia

-por que por capricho mío no he querido matarte-dijo _Sasuke _-y esta vez por capricho lo haré

-por ser tan caprichoso te quedarás solo, y es lo que te mereces

-y a ti los aldeanos seguirán rechazándote por que eres un maldito monstruo-dijo _Sasuke _y _Naruto _ante lo dicho abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego bajar la cabeza, los que estaban en ese lugar también se sorprendieron, _Naruto _comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, _Sasuke _miraba al frente arrepentido de las palabras que había dicho ya que no las sentía

-_Sasuke Uchiha-_dijo _Natuto _abriendo la puerta-no vuelvas nunca mas a dirigirme la palabra-y sin mas se fue, _Sasuke _se puso la mano en la boca y le resbaló unas lágrimas por la mejilla, para salir del lugar

-como diría Shikamaru estos dos son un par de problemáticos-dijo Itachi-me voy

-no puedo creer que fuerais tan idiotas-dijo Kushina para irse y dejando a Naruto y a Sasuke solos

-cada vez esto es mas complicado-dijo Sasuke

-con que alguna vez pensaste que era un monstruo-dijo Narutoy Sasuke le miró

-yo nunca pensé ni creí que fueras un monstruo -dijo Sasuke-cuando te enfadas dices cosas sin pensar … en la misión de mañana _Naruto _se despejará la mente, les vendrá unos días separados a esos dos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Corrió todo lo que pudo asta que se paró, las lágrimas por su rostro, se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol para luego sentarse, estaba tan decepcionado, triste y lleno de ira que dejaría a Kyubi que hiciera de las suyas pero sobre todo que destrozara a _Sasuke, _al pensar en él se puso mas triste, ya que nunca pensó que _Sasuke _pensara igual que la aldea, ahora entendía por que _Sasuke _le odiaba tanto y quería romper los lazos que tenían cuando se fue de la aldea

-_Naruto-_el rubio reconoció la voz y siguió mirando al suelo

-lárgate _Uchiha-_dijo _Naruto _intentando detener las lágrimas

-no

-te he dicho que te largues- dijo mirando a _Sasuke _

_-Naruto _lo siento-dijo _Sasuke-_yo no quise decir eso

-no entiendes que no quiero nada de ti, déjame en paz

-_Naruto, _yo no pienso eso de ti

-yo creía que tú no opinamos como los demás aldeanos, pero me equivoqué, tú eres igual que todos ellos, no, eres peor, por lo menos ellos me lo han demostrado desde niño, cosa que tú … -se levantó para irse

-_Naruto, _estaba enfadado, yo no quería decir eso-el rubio paró de andar

-aléjate de mi-dijo _Naruto-_un monstruo como yo debe de estar solo

-yo no me quiero alejar de ti-dijo _Sasuke _con desesperación-que tengo que hacer o decir para que me creas

-no hagas nada-dijo _Naruto _comenzando a caminar otra vez-lo que teníamos se acabó-_Sasuke _apretó los puños con fuerza

-no quiero que se acabe nada-gritó _Sasuke _con lágrimas-es que no te das cuenta que lo mas preciado para mi eres tú-_Naruto _caminaba con lentitud, con lágrimas y susìró-te amo, maldito idiota, o es que no te das cuenta -_Naruto _paró de golpe y su corazón empezó a latir con gran rapidez-por eso nunca pude romper los lazos que tenía contigo, por eso me enfadaba cuando decías que eras mi amigo, por eso cuando dices que amas Hinata me enfado por que me pongo celoso, es que no lo ves, me tienes a tus pies … maldita sea dime algo

-alguien como yo no puede sentir nada por nadie y menos amor-dijo _Naruto_

_-_entiendo que no me ames-dijo _Sasuke _con tristeza-pero déjame ser tu amigo, no me des de lado-el rubio se giró encarándolo y vio como _Sasuke _lloraba y respiraba con dificultad y poniéndose la mano en el estómago, _Naruto _cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos

-gracias por fingir que eras mi amigo, yo nunca lo noté-el rubio sonrió con amargura

-yo no lo fingí-dijo _Sasuke-_joder, _Naruto _créeme-se apretó el estómago con los brazos y se arrodilló en el suelo, _Naruto _se giró y comenzó a caminar-no te vallas-gritó-no me des de lado, por favor no te apartes de mi, lo siento, perdóname, no quise decir eso-apoyó la frente en el suelo y apretando con mas fuerza el estómago-me duele-susurró-me duelo mucho-entre cerró los ojos por el dolor, _Naruto _al dejar de escuchar a _Sasuke _suspiró y algo dentro de él le detuvo y miró al otro chico, al verlo como estaba volvió a suspirar y se acercó

-_Sasuke-_susurró _Naruto _estando a su lado

-me duele _Naruto-_susurró _Sasuke -_él estómago, es como si algo dentro de mi se está muriendo-el rubio no entendió pero se preocupó

-te llevaré al hospital-dijo _Naruto _ayudando a _Sasuke _y después lo subió a su espalda y con rapidez llegó al hospital, _Naruto _estaba nervioso no paraba de moberse de un lado para otro ya que _Sasuke _llevaba mas de dos horas, en ese tiempo de espera llegaron Sasuke, Naruto, Kishina e Itachi

-deberías de tranquilizarte-dijo Kushina y en ese momento salió de una de las puertas Sakura y se puso en frente de _Naruto, _Sakura se notaba que estaba enfadada y apretaba los puños con fuerza asta que le dio un puñetazo a _Naruto _en la cara

-por que me golpeas, Sakura-dijo _Naruto_

_-_por irresponsable-dijo Sakura con seriedad

-Sakura-dijo Kushina-como se encuentra _Sasuke _

_-_he podido estabilizarlos-dijo Sakura

-por que hablas en plural-dijo sin entender _Naruto, _Sasuke como Naruto suspiraron con tranquilidad

-no debiste de pelear con él, _Naruto-_dijo Sakura

-yo no pelee con él, solo discutimos-dijo _Naruto_

_-_pues agradéceme el que no hayas perdido a tus hijo, y luego _Sasuke _te fuera asesinado sin remordimientos-dijo Sakura tranquilamente para luego irse, _Naruto _estaba tieso mirando un punto fijo del lugar, Itachi y Kushina se miraron para luego acercarse al rubio que no se movía, y es cuando vieron que _Naruto _estaba pálido, Itachi le tocó el hombro y este cayó al suelo inconsciente

Continuará ….

_Otro capítulo, se que me tardo es que estoy muy ocupada y después me entra pereza escribir …. Espero que os haya gustado …. Comentar para saber vuestra opinión _


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

_Naruto _abrió los ojos, vio que estaba en una habitación blanca, puso su mano en su frente

-donde estoy, y que pasó, toda ha sido un sueño-dijo _Naruto _con una sonrisa lo último

-ya te encuentras mejor rubio-_Naruto _miró a la persona que habló durante unos segundos y luego se levantó con rapidez y lo señaló con un dedo

-tú-dijo _Naruto _estabas en mi sueño

-crees que soy un sueño?-dijo con una sonrisa-en todo caso sería una pesadilla

-entonces no ha sido un sueño-susurró _Naruto _tranquilizándose después de unos segundos y sentándose en la cama

-lo importante es que todo está bien-_Naruto _miró a la chica que sonreía

-Hinata lo que dijo Sakura es verdad-dijo _Naruto _serio

-si-dijo Hinata-no estás feliz

-no se-susurró _Naruto _

-como que no sabes

-Itachi-dijo Hinata seria-debes de comprender que _Naruto _está confundido, y que a partir de ahora todo va a cambiar-Hinata miró al rubio que estaba pensativo-ya verás que todo va a salir bien para ti y _Sasuke-_sonrió la mujer, _Naruto _la miró

_-_ya verás como os haré la vida muy fácil-dijo Itachi, _Naruto _lo miró e Hinata lo miró seria

_-_cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente?-dijo _Naruto_

_-_casi dos días bella durmiente-dijo Itachi

_-_Sakura no tiene mucho tacto en decir las cosas-dijo Hinata

_-_tú no tenías una misión-dijo _Naruto _

_-_hablé con el Hokage y Kushina fue en mi lugar-dijo Itachi

_-_seguro que te has quedado solo para fastidiarme-dijo _Naruto _

_-_eso fue por una de las razones-dijo Itachi y el rubio lo miró enfadado-la otra razón es para ayudar a _Sasuke_

_-_para ayudar a _Sasuke_? En que

_-_tú eres el contenedor del Kyubi-dijo Itachi, _Naruto _afirmó con la cabeza-y él al estar embarazado, el chakra puede dominar a _Sasuke, _y es ahí donde entre yo

_-_ya entiendo-dijo _Naruto-_cuando voy a salir de aquí?

_-_Sakura me dijo que cuando despertaras-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

_-_eso quiere decir que me puedo ir ahora-dijo el rubio

_-_si-dijo Hinata

_-_entonces me voy-dijo _Naruto _levantándose de la cama y vistiéndose

_-_no vas a ir a ver a _Sasuke-_dijo Hinata

-no-dijo_ Naruto _sin pensarlo

-pero por que-dijo Itachi

-no es de vuestra incumbencia-dijo _Naruto _vestido y marchándose por la ventana, Itachi e Hinata se miraron y suspiraron

_Sasuke _en una de las habitaciones del hospital, con él estaba Naruto y Sakura

-_Sasuke-_dijo Sakura el chico no la miró solo miraba por la ventana-ahora debes de ir con cuidado, no debes de exaltarte ni nada, es por el bien de tus …

-Sakura-interrumpió Naruto-no le atosigues-la mujer de pelo rosa lo miró con enfado-debe de asimilar que está embarazado

-solo me preocupo-dijo Sakura

-lo se-dijo el Hokage y Sakura suspiró y miró a _Sasuke _que seguía mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida

-me voy-dijo Sakura-tengo mas pacientes-y la chica se fue

-_Sasuke_-dijo Narutola verdad no se que decirte, y no se que pasó, pero todos …

-no digas nada-dijo _Sasuke _cortando a Naruto-cuando saldré de aquí?

-hoy-dijo Naruto

-no me gusta los hospitales-susurró _Sasuke _

-lo se-dijo Naruto-Itachi te ayudará a controlar el chakra del Kyubi-dijo Naruto y _Sasuke _le miró sin comprender-lo haría yo pero no tengo mucho tiempo

-que quieres decir con eso de ayudarme con el chakra del Kyubi-dijo _Sasuke _

-Itachi es mue inteligente, y él te enseñará para que el chakra no te domine-dijo Naruto con orgullo-Itachi tiene la inteligencia de los Uchiha-el Hokage sonrió-hicimos un buen trabajo con él-le guiñó un ojo y _Sasuke _se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo-eso no quiere decir que Kushina y Takeshi no lo sean, pero Itachi es especial por a si decirlo, solo te digo que le des tiempo a mi yo y se que es un idiota

-estoy de acuerdo, papa-dijo Itachi que acababa de entrar a la habitación y Naruto lo miró-es decirle que se puede ir y se a largado como si nada

-déjalo-dijo Naruto-necesita pensar

-Takeshi-dijo Itachi-donde está? Es raro que no esté aquí sin hacer de las suyas

-en casa-dijo Naruto-está castigado, asta que venga Sasuke de la misión, ya sabes que Sasuke le quita todos los castigos-Itachi sonrió

-ya sabes que para papa es su ojito derecho-dijo Itachi-aunque tú me hacías a mi lo mismo, me quitabas todos los castigos puestos por Sasuke-Naruto sonrió

-creo que le consiente demasiado-dijo Naruto

-los celos son malos, papa-dijo Itachi ,mirando a _Sasuke _

-que manía con decir que me pongo celoso-dijo Naruto

-y tú como estás _Sasuke-_dijo Itachi cambiando de tema y el chico lo miró

-bien-dijo _Sasuke _

-he hablado con Sakura y puedes salir ahora mismo

-lo dices en serio, Itachi-dijo _Sasuke-_no soporto estar en este lugar

-yo estaré en todo momento contigo-dijo Itachi-e intentaré que el rubio no te estrese, aunque estresa a cualquiera-miró a su padre-como que eras tan estresante

-yo no era estresante-dijo Naruto-decía las cosas sin pensar y luego me arrepentía-_Sasuke _se levantó y empezó a vestirse

-si tú lo dices-dijo Itachi-aunque me alegra que ahora no seas tan estresante, sinceramente ahora estás mas centrado

-me alegran tus cumplidos, Uchiha-dijo Naruto e Itachi se enfadó

-sabes que no me gusta que me digas Uchiha

-por que crees que te lo hhe dicho, Itachi-dijo Naruto sonriendo y vio que _Sasuke _estaba preparado para marcharse

-ya habéis acabado-dijo _Sasuke-_por que yo me quiero ir

-pues entonces vamos-dijo Itachi

-yo me voy a la torre Hokage-dijo Naruto-Itachi controla a tu hermano Takeshi para que no haga de las suyas-Itachi afirmó con la cabeza

_Naruto _llegó a la mansión Uchihay se fue a la habitación y se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo pensativo

-voy a ser padre-susurró _Naruto _-quien diría que la persona que me hiba a dar un hijo iba a ser _Sasuke-_seguía mirando el techo-pero por el simple motivo que tengamos un hijo voy a olvidar lo que realmente piensas de mi-hablaba como si estuviera delante de él a _Sasuke-_para mi eres un mentiroso, fingiste todo este tiempo y pensabas igual que toda la aldea-se giró y miró al lado, se dio cuenta que en el mueble había algo, sin mas se levantó y se dirigió al mueble, vio un marco de fotos, _Naruto _la cogió y la miró detenidamente, en la foto había cuatro personas, dos chicos y dos niños de mas o menos de dos años, los chicos uno era rubio de ojos azules que brillaban, en brazos tenía a un niño de pelo azabache y ojos azules que se aferraba al cuello del rubio, el otro chico tenía el pelo negro azulado y ojos negros y con una pequeña sonrisa y embarazos una niña rubia con ojos azules que sonreía, pero lo que mas asombró a _Naruto _que los dos chicos se miraban con gran amor y admiración, _Naruto _dejó el marco de fotos en su lugar para luego sonreír-debo de admitir que la persona mas importante para mi es _Sasuke _si no, no fuera hecho todo lo que hecho por él

Continuará ….

_Tardé en actualizar mil disculpas … comentar para saber si os ha gustado _


	7. Chapter 7

_Capitulo 7_

Pasó un día y cuando _Naruto _despertó decidió ir a comer ramen, una vez que comió decidió andar por la aldea pensativo asta que se chocó con una persona

-que distraído eres rubio-_Naruto _lo miró

-Itachi-dijo _Naruto _

-tengo una gran noticia, mañana os iréis a vuestro tiempo-dijo Itachi y _Naruto _sonrió pero desapareció al ver que detrás de Itachi estaba _Sasuke _

-ya tengo ganas de irme de aquí-dijo _Naruto _

-yo también tengo ganas de que os valláis-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa-es muy problemático teneros aquí a los dos-el rubio entre cerró los ojos

-seguro que echarías de menos a _Sasuke-Teme-_dijo _Naruto_

_-_la verdad es que si-dijo Itachi sin quitar su sonrisa de superioridad

-seguro que os divertís juntos, ua que él-dijo _Naruto _echando un vistazo a _Sasuke-_es muy fácil-miró a Itachi e Itachi borró su sonrisa al entender a lo que se refería, en cambio _Sasuke _se enfadó para luego tranquilizarse

-eres tan idiota que no ves lo que tienes enfrente de tus narices-dijo Itachi empezando a caminar para irse

-que pasa, te vas? O es que tienes miedo de mi? Niño mimado-dijo con enfado _Naruto _e Itachi paró

-quieres que te compruebe el miedo que te tengo, _Naruto-_dijo Itachi con frialdad y _Naruto _sonrió

-por que no lo comprobamos ahora-dijo el rubio e Itachi lo miró-niño mimado-dijo con burla

-vamos al campo de entrenamiento-dijo Itachi-y te demostraré lo mimado que soy-los dos desaparecieron, _Sasuke _que estaba con ellos no entendió nada de lo que pasaba y sin pensarlo envió un mensaje al Hokage y luego se fue al campo de entrenamiento

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Itachi y _Naruto _se miraban con seriedad uno en frente del otro en el campo de entrenamiento

-cuando quieras, _Naruto-_dijo Itachi-aquí te espero

-no me subestimes, niño bonito-dijo con enfado _Naruto _y poniéndose en posición de pelea, y en un rápido movimiento el rubio estaba detrás de Itachi para golpearlo con una patada, Itachi la esquivó con facilidad, y _Naruto _siguió atacando asta que Itachi le golpeó en la boca del estómago con la rodilla y luego un puñetazo en la cara, que hizo que el rubio cayera al suelo, y en ese momento llrgó _Sasuke _

-se puede saber que os pasa a los dos?-gritó _Sasuke _

-no te metas-gritó _Naruto _-y menos a defender a este-señaló a Itachi, el rubio se levantó, y en un rápido movimiento con las manos se puso en modo sabio, Itachi alzó una ceja

-será mejor que utilices el modo Kyubi-dijo Itachi

-se nota que quieres morir-dijo _Naruto _con superioridad

-si tu lo dices-dijo Itachi

-basta de charla-dijo _Naruto _y volvió atacar a Itachi con gran rapidez e Itachi intentaba esquivar los golpes, _Sasuke _solo miraba con los puños cerrados, Itachi activó su shiringan, _Naruto _se sorprendió ya que era el shiringan definitivo, el combate se puso a favor de Itachi, este solo peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo, asta que Itachi hizo una técnica que despistó a _Naruto _y le golpeó, Itachi sonrió y luego utilizó una técnica de arena, el rubio volvió a sorprenderse, pero esquivó el ataque, Itachi con una rapidez asombrosa corrió hacia el rubio, mientras corría se transformó su cuerpo en miles de cuervos, _Naruto _como _Sasuke _abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por esto, los cuervos llegaron a _Naruto _y lo golpearon con gran fuerza, los cuervos se pusieron detrás del rubio para formar el cuerpo de Itachi y este hizo un rasen Gan que le dio de lleno al rubio

-_Naruto-Sasuke _gritó que aún seguía sorprendido y no se perdió nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando vio que el rasen Gan dio a _Naruto _y este cayó al suelo se asustó, Itachi miraba el cuerpo del rubio con seriedad asta que _Naruto _empezó a moverse y se levantó

-me sorprendiste-dijo _Naruto _-no me esperaba que utilizaras esos elementos, como lo de los cuervos

-puedo utilizar mas elementos-sonrió de medio lado Itachi con superioridad-he heredado muchas cosas de los Uchiha, por eso me gusta estar cerca de _Sasuke _-_Naruto _al escuchar esto cerró los puños con fuerza asta que le empezó a salir sangre de las manos, sin mas hizo unos sellos con una sonrisa maliciosa

-no cabe decir que desde que te conocí no me agradaste-dijo _Naruto _acabando de hacer los sellos, y en un parpadeo su cuerpo se puso dorado-ahora comienza la diversión y sabrás lo que es tener poder-Itachi solo lo miraba con seriedad, _Naruto _con una gran rapidez fue donde Itachi y empezó atacarlo,, Itachi no lograba esquivar los golpes

-es asombroso-dijo alguien al lado de _Sasuke, _el chico lo miró y vio a una chica que supo que era Meg, también había otro chico con pelo largo agarrado en una cola baja de color verde y ojos del mismo color, y también Kushina y Sasuke que miraban la pelea

-se puede saber que ha pasado-dijo Kushina sin dejar de mirar la pelea

-no lo se-dijo _Sasuke-_nos encontramos y _Naruto _se enfadó y luego empezaron a pelearse

-sus chakras se sienten a una gran distancia-dijo el chico de pelo verde-que raro que el Hokage no haya aparecido-Itachi en ese momento estaba en el suelo e intentaba ponerse de pie, pero _Naruto _en un salto empezó acumular chakra que se formaba en una bola negra

-lo va a matar-dijo Meg-debemos de hacer algo, Ran

-no tenemos el poder para parar ese chakra-dijo Ran tocándose su cabello de color verde

-_Naruto-_gritó _Sasuke-_deja de hacer eso, lo vas a matar-_Naruto _no hizo caso y se acercó al cuerpo de Itachi que este sonreía, ya que alguien se puso delante de Itachi y todos vieron que era Naruto que tenía una expresión de seriedad mirando a _Naruto, _el Hokage alzó su brazo que estaba rodeado de chakra rojo y con un movimiento del brazo hizo que _Naruto _se distanciara a una gran velocidad haciendo que la bola de chakra desapareciera y chocara contra un árbol con fuerza y gritara de dolor y su modo Kyubi desapareciera, Naruto miró a Itachi con seriedad

-que demonias estás haciendo-dijo enfadado Naruto, Itachi se levantó

-él me provocó-dijo Itachi

-si yo no fuerha venido a saber lo que fuera pasado-dijo el Hokage

-lo siento-susurró Itachi-pero solo quería que se desquitara conmigo-Naruto lo miraba y luego suspiró y miró donde estaban los espectadores y vio como _Sasuke _se dirigía hacia _Naruto _que este tosía sangre

-me alegro que acabarais la misión tan rápido-dijo Naruto acercándose a ellos

-no fue difícil-dijo Sasuke

-fue sencillo, papa-dijo Kushina

-lo primero es que todos estéis en buen estado-dijo Naruto y Kushina se fue donde estaba _Sasuke _y _Naruto _

-déjame que te cure _Naruto-_dijo Kushina viendo como _Sasuke _ponía el brazo de _Naruto _por su cuello para que se apoye

-Kyubi puede curarme-dijo _Naruto _

-no lo creo-dijo Kushina-por que te golpeó el mismo poder del Kyubi-sonrió la chica-solo déjame que te tranquilice el dolor-_Naruto _afirmó con la cabeza y la chica rubia puso sus manos en el estómago del rubio para que luego le saliera chakra rojo-ya no debe de dolerte tanto … _Naruto _no vuelvas a meterte con Itachi

-por que-dijo el rubio

-como te habras dado cuenta mi padre no tendrá compasión con nadie ni siquiera contigo, si no quieres salir herido no vuelvas a meterte con Itachi, y si no quieres tampoco tener problemas con mi padre Sasuke no os metáis con Takeshi

-sois todos muy raros-dijo _Naruto _

-entonces solo podríamos meternos contigo?-dijo _Sasuke _con una sonrisa, la chica rubia empezó a reírse

-si os metéis conmigo tendréis la furia de mis dos padres-dijo Kushina-será mejor que nos vallamos para que descanses

-sabes, Kushina, eres la única que me caes bien-dijo _Naruto _

-es que yo soy la parte buena de mis padres-dijo Kushina sonriendo-Itachi la parte mala y Takeshi la parte traviesa

-ya tengo ganas que nazcáis-dijo _Naruto _sonriendo y _Sasuke _se sonrojó-seguro que me divertiré mucho con vosotros, además Itachi me a impresionado tiene un gran chakra

-os vais a quedar todo el día en ese lugar-gritó Naruto

-ya vamos-gritó Kushina

Continuará ….

_Otro capitulo mas que espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber si os gusta_


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

_Naruto _y _Sasuke _estaban en la mansión Uchiha en la sala, no se dijeron nada durante un buen rato, _Naruto _miraba de reojo al otro chico ya que ese silencio le ponía nervioso

-te … te encuentras bien-dijo _Maruto _y _Sasuke _le miró

-por que peleaste con Itachi-el rubio suspiró ante esa pregunta

-no me contestes con otra pregunta-dijo _Naruto-_además que te traes con Itachi

-si no supiera tus sentimientos hacia mi juraría que estás celoso-dijo _Sasuke _y el rubio lo miró

-y si es eso tendrías algún problema-el azabache se sorprendió por lo dicho y _Naruto _sonrió

-_Naruto _yo-dijo _Sasuke-_siento mucho lo que te dije, yo no pienso eso de ti y nunca lo he pensado, y los lazos que tengo hacia a ti son verdaderos

-yo también dije cosas sin pensar por que estaba enfadado-dijo el rubio-desde que los dos estuvimos juntos me he comportado como un idiota, y no me quería dar cuenta lo que sentía y lo que tú significas para mi-_Sasuke _le miraba incrédulo por lo que decía el rubio

-yo se lo que significo para ti-dijo _Sasuke _mirando al suelo-solo soy tu mejor amigo

-si-dijo _Naruto-_para mi eres mi amigo-_Sasuke _entre cerró los ojos-pero también eres muy especial para mi, me ha costado comprenderlo y sobre todo aceptarlo, pero tú eres la persona que hace que mi corazón lata con fuerza, solo quiero que me mires a mi y a nadie mas … estoy seguro que por otra persona no fuera hecho lo que he hecho por ti … y es ahora que me doy cuenta que te quiero-_Sasuke _le miró- y sabes que es lo peor que estoy enamorado de ti-_Naruto _se levantó y miró por la ventana, _Sasuke _estaba sorprendido y no dejaba de mirarlo-pero no podemos estar juntos-el azabache se levantó e iba acercarse al rubio pero en ese momento el rubio se giró y los dos se miraron-no somos compatibles, solo podemos estar como amigos, como pareja no funcionaría-el azabache iba a decir algo pero _Naruto _se adelantó-lo estás viendo en este mundo, solo nos haríamos daño, es mejor estar como estamos-_Sasuke _le miraba con los ojos abiertos y con unas lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas

-eso … lo podemos cambiar-dijo _Sasuke _como pudo

-no lo creo-dijo _Naruto-_tenemos caracteres muy diferentes, crees que para ellos sería bueno ver a sus padres pelearse a cada momento por tonterías

-pero lo estás viendo aquí-dijo _Sasuke-_ellos están bien

-no lo entiendes

-lo que pasa que me dices que estás enamorado de mi por que estoy en este estado-dijo _Sasuke _enfadado y quitándose las lágrimas

-esto es lo que quiero evitar en un futuro-dijo _Naruto-_para que no me creas lo que te digo es mejor no comenzar nada

-evitar-susurró _Sasuke-_que quieres evitar, dime, de decirme que me quieres, de estar conmigo, es eso verdad-_Naruto _se pasó su mano por su cabello y _Sasuke _empezó a llorar-lo que pasó entre nosotros siempre para ti será un gran error, y esto-puso sus manos en la barriga-también

-me desesperas-dijo _Naruto _serio-pero si tú quieres creer eso, mejor para ti

-se acabó todo-gritó _Sasuke-_entre nosotros ya no hay amistad ni nada, quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida

-si es eso lo que quieres a si será-dijo _Naruto _tranquilamente y empezó a caminar para salir del lugar

-es que no te das cuenta-dijo _Sasuke _arrodillado en el suelo y llorando, _Naruto _paró dándole la espalda y mordiéndose el labio inferior-cualquier persona le gustaría estar conmigo pero tú me rechazas, tú eres a la persona que quiero que esté conmigo, por que te amo, pero tú-se mordió el labio inferior-tú a mi no me amas y nunca lo harás

-deberías de tranquilizarte-dijo _Naruto _tranquilamente pero por dentro se estaba muriendo-no es bueno …

-me da igual-dijo _Sasuke _poniéndose de pie y mirando la espalda del rubio-y a ti no te debe de importar por que lo que pasó entre nosotros para ti no significó nada

-para mi significó mas de lo que tú crees-gritó _Naruto _girándose y encarando al otro chico-es que no entiendes, por que eres tan terco, por que no entiendes que nosotros no podemos estar juntos-al rubio le empezó a salir lágrimas de sus ojos azules

-dame una buena razón

-por que tú no confías en mi-dijo _Naruto _y _Sasuke _ante esto se tranquilizó y miró al suelo-ahora lo entiendes, yo no puedo estar con una persona que desconfía de mi, pero no te preocupes, como has dicho se acabó, todo se acabado-_Sasuke _se mordió el labio, el rubio volvió a girarse para irse pero _Sasuke _le agarró del brazo

-yo no quiero que dejemos de dejar de ser amigos-susurró _Sasuke-_para mi eres muy importante

-para mi tu también eres muy importante-dijo _Naruto-_pero no voy ha dejar mi responsabilidad de lado

-eso lo se-dijo _Sasuke-_me conformo con ser tu amigo si no puedo tenerte como otra cosa-le soltó del brazo

-es lo mejor para los dos-dijo _Naruto _

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en su casa y solo, Itachi se había ido, Takeshi se había ido sin el permiso de Naruto y este estaba enfadado por eso, el rubio se iba a ir y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Sasuke

-que haces aquí-dijo Naruto

-me dejarías pasar?-dijo Sasuke-quisiera hablar contigo-el rubio le dio paso y cuando entró cerró la puerta

-que sea rápido, ya que Takeshi se ha ido-dijo Naruto-de que quieres hablar

-se que eres muy terco …

-no vas bien Uchiha-dijo Naruto con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos entre cerrados

-sabes que esto me cuesta mucho-dijo Sasuke

-pues no lo hagas-dijo Naruto-además ya hemos hablado de esto y no me harás cambiar de opinión

-por que me lo haces tan difícil-dijo Sasuke

-por que tú tampoco en estos años me lo has puesto fácil

-yo lo siento, yo solo quiero que me perdones-susurró Sasuke

-estás perdonado-dijo como si nada Naruto

-que-dijo sin comprender el azabache

-todo lo que ha pasado en estos años te lo he perdonado-dijo Naruto-no suelo ser rencoroso, solo es que estoy cansado de que siempre sea lo mismo-y por que crees que no lo iba hacer?

-me estas diciendo esto por que es lo que quiero escuchar

-puede-dijo Naruto

-vengo para aclarar esto-dijo Sasuke-para que olvidemos las cosas que te hhe dicho y comencemos de nuevo

-quieres comenzar de nuevo-dijo Naruto-por que será que no te creo-cerró los ojos el rubio para luego abrirlos-cuantas veces he ido yo a ti y te he dicho que olvidemos todo y comencemos de nuevo siendo tú el que tenía que hacerlo, y al paso del tiempo volvíamos con lo mismo, con tus inseguridades, con culparme con cosas que no venían al caso, con creer en lo que te dicen los demás

-yo-susurró Sasuke-se que hice mal, tengo que creer en ti-Naruto lo miraba para que siguiera-tú confías siempre en mi, siempre me has ayudado, me has defendido y en cambio yo lo único que hecho es fastidiarte, meterte en problemas y como te lo agradezco, de este modo

-y si contamos la veces que quisiste matarme-dijo Naruto serio y Sasuke sonrió pero al ver la expresión del rubio dejó de sonreír

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke-escuché a nuestros yo hablar, y siento que por mi culpa ha cambiado la historia

-que quieres decir con eso

-ellos han decidido no estar juntos-dijo Sasuke

-que-dijo el rubio sorprendido-sabes lo que puede significar eso, que Takeshi puede que no nazca

-lo se-dijo Sasuke-y es mi culpa

-por que

-como estamos-suspiró Sasuke para seguir hablando-separados, es culpa mía, si yo confiara en ti, esto no estaría pasando-se mordió el labio

-Sasuke, no es culpa tuya-dijo Naruto-pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada, depende de ellos

-lo se-dijo Sasuke-se que no suelo ser demostrativo ni nada de eso, pero te echo de menos, Naruto yo se que me quieres, que me darías lo que yo te pidiera, pero tengo miedo, de que me dejes, y quedarme solo-Naruto lo miraba neutral-se que lo estropeado tantas veces y siempre has estado ahí, ahora te has ido y me haces tanta falta, eres mi otra mitad, y siento que estoy vacío sin ti, eres lo mas importante para mi mas que nuestros hijo, te amo y siempre lo haré-suspiró el azabache con tristeza-solo quería decirte eso, pero si me dieras otra oportunidad te prometo que las cosas cambiarían-cerró los ojos y los abrió y se giró para irse-espero que seamos amigos

-yo también te amo, lo sabes, verdad-Sasuke dejó la mano en pomo de la puerta y el azabache afirmó con la cabeza y el rubio sonrió y el azabache iba abrir la puerta, pero con una rapidez sorprendente Naruto se lo impidió girándolo bruscamente para besarlo en los labios con pasión, Sasuke le costó reaccionar y correspondió al beso de la misma forma asta que se le acabó a los dos el aire y se separaron a muy poca distancia y apoyaron sus frentes y Naruto puso sus manos en la mejilla de Sasuke y este puso sus manos en el cabello rubio tocándolo suavemente y sonriendo-prométeme que no volverás a desconfiar de mi

-te lo prometo

-te amo

-y yo a ti, te amo-los dos se abrazaron y volvieron a besarse

Continuará …..

_Otro capitulo … por fa algún comentario me vendría bien para saber vuestra opinión _


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Estaban todos en la mansión Uchiha en la sala, _Sasuke _estaba sentado en el sofá y mirando por la ventana, _Naruto _sonreía mirando a Naruto regañando a Takeshi, Itachi estaba mirando un pergamino con una pequeña sonrisa, Kushina solo negaba con la cabeza viendo el regaño de su padre rubio, Sasuke estaba sentado al lado de _Sasuke _mirando a Naruto y su hijo menor

-cuantas veces tengo que decirte que debes de hacer caso a los mayores-dijo Naruto serio

-pero es que los adultos sois aburridos-dijo Takeshi

-estás castigado y nada me va hacer cambiar de opinión-dijo con severidad Naruto, el niño miró a Sasuke con pena y este suspiró

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke y el rubio mayor entre cerró los ojos-por que no lo dejas, Takeshi ahora se va a su cuarto y no saldrá, y por otro lado Takeshi no lo volverá hacer-se acercó a Naruto y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-de acuerdo, pero me estas manipulando-dijo Naruto

-sabes que me encanta manipularte-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa

-ya habéis acabado-dijo _Sasuke _serio, el Hokage y Sasuke le miraron-voy a dormir, que mañana tenemos que irnos-y sin mas _Sasuke _se fue a su habitación para descansar, los adultos miraron a _Naruto _

-estáis enfadados?-dijo el Hokage

-no-dijo _Naruto-_se levantó-me voy a descansar-y se fue a la habitación, los que estaban ahí solo suspiraron

ºººººººººººººººº

La mañana llegó y _Sasuke _y _Naruto _ya estaban preparados en el jardín para irse y junto a ellos estaban Sasuke, Takeshi, Kushina, Naruto e Itachi para despedirse

-me a gustado conoceros-dijo Takeshi sonriendo

-espero que arregléis vuestros problemas-dijo Kushina, Itachi no dijo nada solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza al igual que Sasuke

-la verdad es que no me gustan las despedidas-dijo Naruto-solo os digo que arregléis vuestros problemas y antes de empezar a decir alguna cosa la penséis

-es momento para que os valláis-dijo Sasuke, Itachi se puso delante de ellos y sonrió

-que valla bien el viaje-dijo Itachi-_Naruto, _he estado pensando y creo que no he sido agradable contigo, aunque te lo merecías

-solo espero que en mi tiempo si nos llevemos bien-dijo _Naruto, _e Itachi acto seguido hizo unos sellos y después puso la mano en el suelo y seguidamente _Sasuke _y _Naruto _desaparecieron del lugar

-lo mejor de todo esto, es que el Dobe de Takeshi no nacerá-dijo Itachi mirando al niño con una media sonrisa

-eres un Teme-dijo Takeshi enfadado-y que es eso que no voy a nacer

-es que ellos no están juntos-dijo Kushina

-no puede ser-dijo Takeshi-por que no me habéis dicho yo fuera hecho algo

-ya no puedes hacer nada-dijo Itachi

-yo estoy segura que se arreglaran-dijo Kushina

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Vieron el lugar, estaban en el jardín de la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke miró el lugar y estaba todo como lo había dejado, Naruto miró también el lugar y sonrió

-que felicidad, estamos en casa-dijo Naruto estirando los brazos, el azabache lo miró para luego dirigirse al interior de su casa sin decir nada, el rubio solo lo miró-Sasuke-el azabache paró y lo miró-iré a ver a la vieja-el azabache se acercó al rubio y le entregó una bolsita y se fue al interior de la casa, el rubio suspiró para luego marcharse

Llegó Naruto a la Torre Hokage y la Hokage le recibió, Naruto le contó lo que había ocurrido menos el estado de Sasuke, el rubio salió de la Torre Hokage y por el camino ya que iba a su hogar se encontró con Sai

-Naruto idiota-dijo Sai con una de sus sonrisas-tardaste de la misión

-hubo algún problema-dijo Naruto

-y el Uchiha bastardo-dijo Sai-como está?

-desde cuando te interesa Sasuke-dijo Naruto serio

-desde siempre-dijo Sai-me he dado cuenta que el Uchiha bastardo tiene su punto

-a que te refieres-dijo Naruto

-pues que tiene su atractivo-dijo Sai sin dejar de sonreír-si las chicas suspiran tanto por él es por algo

-pues no tiene nada del otro mundo-dijo Naruto enfadado y Sai se dio cuenta-no se que le ven, es un chico normal y corriente

-pues estoy pensando en decirle si quiere tener una cita conmigo

-que-dijo Naruto-ni se te ocurra

-por que-dijo Sai-crees que me va a decir que no o es que me tienes que dar permiso por que eres su mejor amigo

-no es eso-dijo Naruto-es que Sasuke es raro

-raro-dijo Sai-a que te refieres

-él-dijo Naruto indeciso-a él le gusta alguien y no eres tú

-y tú sabes quien es?-dijo Sai

-ya sabes como es Sasuke, esas cosas se las guarda para él-dijo Naruto

-bueno-dijo Sai-pero igualmente lo voy a intentar, ya sabes lo que se dice un clavo saca otro clavo, no se si entiendes mi indirecta-Naruto lo miró con ira fulminándolo y Sai lo miraba con esa sonrisa falsa de las suyas y estuvieron a si durante varios segundos sin decir nada, en ese momento llegó Sakura y miró a los dos chicos y se concentró en el rubio y vio en su mirada ira pero era mas de celos que de otra cosa y la chica sonrió ya que Sai estaba siguiendo el plan que todos habían elaborado

-hola Naruto-dijo Sakura-que tal la misión y con Sasuke?

-bien, Sakura-dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar a Sai con ira

-noto el chakra del Uchiha bastardo-dijo Sai-voy a hacerle una visita

-vas a ir a pedirle la cita?-dijo Sakura

-si-dijo Sai

-sabes, los dos haríais una buena pareja y estoy segura que los demás opinan lo mismo-dijo Sakura y el rubio la miró de la misma forma que miraba a Sai

-pues yo no creo que hagan buena pareja-dijo Naruto enfadado

-pues serás el único que lo piense-dijo Sakura

-por mi si te lo quieres tirar ahora mismo-dijo Naruto enfadado y se fue, Sakura y Sai se miraron y sonrieron

-no sabía que Naruto idiota era tan celoso-dijo Sai

-ahora debes de conseguir que Sasuke tenga una cita contigo-dijo Sakura-aunque creo que eso es algo difícil

-para mi nada es difícil-dijo Sai-me voy a buscar a Sasuke

-suerte-dijo Sakura

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a su departamento, estaba enfadado, tenía ganas de darle una paliza a todos sus amigos por decir que harían una buena pareja Sai con Sasuke, pero al que tenía ganas de asesinar a sangre fría era a Sai, el rubio sin mas por la ira que tenía cogía las cosas que pillaba y las tiraba al suelo con ira, destrozó casi todo el departamento, cuando no tenía nada que tirar al suelo se sentó al suelo con la espalda en la pared y se puso sus manos en sus cabellos rubios estirándolos con fuerza para luego dejarlos y quedando quieto mirando al frente con la mirada en un punto fijo y mirando con enfado

-Sasuke nunca aceptaría una cita con Sai-dijo Naruto haciendo una sonrisa-no se llevan nada bien esos dos-seguía mirando ese punto fijo y entre cerró los ojos con enfado-y si le dice que si … no, eso no puede pasar, Sasuke no me puede hacer eso-volvió a poner sus manos en sus rubios cabellos-pero que estoy diciendo, Sasuke puede estar con quien quiera aunque esté embarazado de mi-se levantó de golpe-no voy a permitir que esos dos tengan una cita, Sasuke está embarazado y eso sería malo para mis hijos, si por eso estoy enfadado, es por el bien de mis hijos, no por que sienta celos, vale los siento por que estoy enamorado de Sasuke, pero hemos decidido no estar juntos por el bien de nuestros hijos y por nosotros mismos por que no somos compatibles … decidido voy a impedir que esos dos tengan una cita por el bien de mis hijos-y sin mas Naruto salió de su apartamento enfadado en dirección a la casa de Sasuke

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba plantado en la puerta de la entrada de la casa de Sasuke, estaba indeciso por primera vez y no sabía que decir o que hacer cuando tuviera a Sasuke delante, en ese momento escuchó a Sai que hablaba con Sasuke y no lo escuchó claramente y sin pensarlo de un salto se coló por la ventana, sigilosamente bajó a la primera planta y se escondió cuando vio a los dos azabaches que hablaban en la entrada de la puerta y es cuando se percató el rubio que Sasuke sonrió con una sonrisa y escuchó claramente lo que hablaban

-de acuerdo, Sai-dijo Sasuke y extrañó a Naruto que este le llamara por su nombre-saldré contigo

-genial-dijo Sai, Naruto no podía ver el rostro de este ya que estaba de espaldas pero se imaginó su sonrisa y esto le enfureció al rubio-haré que esta cita sea inolvidable

-eso espero-dijo Sasuke

-y mira que Naruto idiota me dijo que estabas enamorado de alguien-dijo Sai

-la verdad es que lo estoy-dijo Sasuke

-y me dirás quien es, para saber quien es mi rival-dijo Sai

-no tienes que pelear con nadie, ya que esa persona eres tú-dijo Sasuke-siempre has sido tú, aunque pensaba que era Naruto pero no es a si, ya que al pedirme una cita me he dado cuenta a la forma que me latió el corazón, que eras tú-Naruto al escuchar esto miró al suelo con tristeza-que, nos vamos o prefieres que la cita sea en mi habitación-el rubio volvió a mirar a los dos azabaches y Sai no contestó asta que pasó unos segundos que para el rubio fue una eternidad

-por mi no hay problema-dijo Sai-pero prefiero que nuestra primera cita sea especial

-eso es lo que quería escuchar-dijo Sasuke-que no fuera lo que sientes por mi sexo

-eso nunca-dijo Sai-pero espero que cuando llegue ese momento sea especial, no que estemos borrachos y no lo podamos recordar

-opino igual-dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta de la entrada y los dos azabaches salieron, Naruto se quedó en el lugar mirando al suelo y cerrando las manos con fuerza, sin mas el rubio salió corriendo de la casa asta que llegó atrás de los dos azabaches

-esperad-gritó Naruto y los dos azabaches se giraron y lo miraron

-que pasa Naruto idiota-dijo Sai con una sonrisa de las suyas, Sasuke miró hacia el lado

-solo quería deciros-dijo Naruto con seriedad y se mordió el labio inferior-lo que te quiero decir Sasuke es que si de verdad estás enamorado de Sai que seas feliz con él-Sasuke lo miró-yo se que soy idiota y como te dije acepto lo que siento por ti, pero la verdad es que tengo miedo que si sale mal no seamos amigos si no que nos odiemos, pero de verdad si los dos estáis enamorados, os deseo que seáis felices, pero nunca olvides que yo me creí que estabas enamorado de mi al igual que yo estoy enamorado de ti-miró al Ambu de raíz-Sai, solo te pido que le hagas feliz, Sasuke para mi es lo mas importante, y si él es feliz yo lo seré, aunque por dentro me muera de celos-y sin mas el rubio se fue saltando de tejado a tejado, Sasuke miraba hacia los tejados con tristeza

-valla-dijo Sai-se ve que el plan a salido bien, pero a surtido efecto muy pronto

-el Dobe y yo ya habíamos hablado-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar los tejados

-por que no vas-dijo Sai-yo lo entenderé

-no tienes que entender nada si acepté este plan es por que sentí el chakra de Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-ya lo se-dijo Sai-pero insisto, te mueres de ganas por ir tras él, Naruto ha dado un paso ahora faltas tú-Sasuke miró a Sai y le sonrió

-sabes-dijo Sasuke-me estas empezando a caer bien-y sin mas el Uchiha se fue por donde se fue el rubio

-debo de decirles a los demás-dijo Sai y sonrió sinceramente y se fue caminando

Continuará …

_Otro capítulo, se que me tardé pero aquí está, espero que os haya gustado, ya que falta un capítulo para el final … comentar para saber que opináis _


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Sasuke llegó al mini apartamento de Naruto, iba a tocar la puerta pero no lo hizo, decidió entrar por la ventana por si el rubio decidía no abrirle, se dirigió a la ventana y entró, era la habitación de Naruto y su vista se dirigió a la cama ya que el rubio estaba tumbado con los ojos cerrados boca arriba, Sasuke con paso lento se acercó a la cama y sigilosamente se subió en cima de Naruto y lo miró con seriedad, puso sus palmas de la mano entre la cabeza del rubio y acercó su cara a la de Naruto, le dio un corto beso en los labios y miró a la cara del otro que no había hecho ningún movimiento, volvió a darle otro beso en los labios pero esta vez los empezó a chupar y saborear, cuando se separó volvió a mirar la cara del rubio que seguía sin hacer movimiento alguno, a Sasuke esto le molestó y lo besó en los labios esta vez con agresividad, cuando se separó de los labios del rubio y quedando a muy pocos milímetros de los labios bufó con malestar, se iba a levantar pero unos fuertes manos se agarraron a su cuello y lo atrajo a los labios del rubio con fuerza, Sasuke se sorprendió por este acto pero correspondió con la misma ímpetu que el otro, el rubio con un movimiento rápido se posicionó en cima de Sasuke y cuando quedaron sin aire se separaron y a poca distancia de sus rostros

-con que si yo soy feliz tú eres feliz-susurró Sasuke

-eso es lo que deseas de la persona que amas, aunque no esté conmigo-dijo Naruto

-sabes-dijo Sasuke-yo solo soy feliz contigo-Naruto lo miró incrédulo-que crees que si me gusta alguien me voy con otro para besarle

-no-dijo Naruto

-entonces que crees-dijo Sasuke

-mentiste a Sai

-no-dijo Sasuke-podría decir que fue un plan de la copia barata y los demás para que estemos juntos … la copia barata vino a mi casa y me dijo, yo no iba aceptar pero noté tu chakra y acepté sin pensarlo-acarició con una mano la mejilla del rubio con una sonrisa-y me alegro por que a si puedo estar de esta forma contigo

-eso quiere decir que me amas-dijo Naruto sonriendo-por que yo te amo

-si te amo-dijo Sasuke

-entonces te gusta estar de esta forma-dijo Naruto poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke que este empezó acariciar los cabellos rubios

-me das tanta paz-susurró Sasuke

-a mi lo que me tranquiliza es que estés aquí-dijo Naruto-tenía miedo de que no volvieras

-lo importante es que lo conseguiste y estoy aquí-dijo Sasuke y Naruto levantó la cabeza y lo miró y le dio un beso corto en los labios

-y tendremos la familia que nunca tuve y la que te quitaron a ti

-seremos una familia-dijo Sasuke

-nunca dejaré que os pase nada a ninguno y menos a ti-dijo Naruto

-prométeme que nunca me dejaras

-te lo prometo

-yo nunca te dejaré a ti

-gracias-dijo Naruto-si no estás a mi lado siento que me falta sentido a la vida

-te amo

-y yo a ti-dijo Naruto y se volvieron a besar en los labios asta que se les acabó el aire y Naruto se dirigió al cuello de Sasuke para besarlo, el azabache rodeó la cintura del rubio con sus piernas-crees que es conveniente

-si-dijo Sasuke-quiero hacerlo y mas cuando tú estás en todos tus sentidos-el rubio sonrió

-puedo decir lo mismo que tú

-yo sabía lo que hacia-dijo Sasuke y es cuando Naruto le quitó los pantalones a Sasuke y después la parte de arriba, luego se quitó él su ropa para quedar los dos desnudos, el rubio empezó a estimular el miembro del azabache primero con su mano y luego con la boca, Sasuke gemía y puso sus manos en la cabeza rubia para marcar el ritmo que él quería asta que se corrió en la boca del rubio, Naruto se lamió los labios y luego besó los labios del azabache y cuando se les acabó el aire se separaron, se miraron a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa y se pusieron a darse besos pequeños en los labios

-te amo

-yo te amo más-dijo Sasuke

-demuéstramelo-susurró Naruto mordiendo la oreja del azabache y dirigiendo sus dedos a la boca de Sasuke que este entre gemidos se los metió y los empezó a ensalivar, cuando los dedos estuvieron lo suficiente ensalivados Naruto sacó sus dedos de la boca ajena para dirigirlos a su entrada, y le metió un dedo para luego meterle el segundo y finalmente el tercero, los dos se volvieron a besar en los labios con pasión y lujuria, Sasuke se posicionó en cima de Naruto

-me encantará cabalgarte-dijo Sasuke dándole un corto beso y cogió el miembro del rubio para ponerlo en su entrada y sin mas se auto penetró, los dos chicos con este acto empezaron a respirar con mas complicación, Sasuke empezó a moverse poco a poco asta que fue moviéndose con mas rapidez, Naruto puso sus manos en las caderas del azabache y lo miró y la imagen que vio lo excitó ya que Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados la boca abierta y gimiendo, también notó el rubio que esa postura era cansada para Sasuke por que algunos movimientos eran rápidos y otros lentos, Naruto sin pensarlo se levantó asta llegar a los labios de Sasuke y los besó este con dificultad le correspondió, Naruto se posicionó en cima y con mas rapidez empezó a penetrarlo y escuchaba los gritos de Sasuke diciendo su nombre y gritando que quería mas, los dos estaban sudados y con la respiración entre cortada asta que Naruto se corrió en el interior de Sasuke y este en el estómago del rubio, Naruto se tumbó en cima de Sasuke para recuperar la respiración y cuando la recuperó un poco se salió del interior del azabache con delicadeza para ponerse al lado de Sasuke y abrazarle, Sasuke le correspondió el abrazo

-solo espero que no les haya pasado nada-dijo Naruto

-es bueno tener sexo-dijo Sasuke

-quien te ha dicho eso

-Sakura me dijo que mis hormonas se revolucionaran y querré tener mucho sexo-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa-por eso espero que estés a la altura

-yo siempre estoy a la altura-dijo con morros Naruto

-cuando llegue el momento ya lo veremos-dijo Sasuke

-oye, eso no tiene gracia-dijo Naruto

-era broma-dijo Sasuke y le dio un beso en los labios-te amo

-y yo a ti-dijo Naruto para luego ir a la tripa plana de Sasuke-a vosotros también-y la besó para luego besar a Sasuke en los labios

**Fin**

El final de la historia, que os aparecido? Espero que bien … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


End file.
